La chica del dragón misterioso
by la maldita escritora
Summary: una chica misteriosa, que traera consigo un misterio y una verdad que no se esperaba,nuestros amigos de fairy tail no estaran preparados para tal verdad!, ni natsu ni todo su equipo podran con esto. habra mucho maltrato a dragones...problemas humoristicos, reencuntros...lagrimas un pasado oscuro... un comienzo de cero...una nueva vida
1. capitulo 1 La Llegada

CAPITULO 1 la llegada...

Era un dia hermoso en la ciudad de magnolia paz y tranquilidad, pero en su gremio mas famoso "fairy tail " su concepto de paz y tranquilidadera muy diferente ya que como siempre .

Natsu: hey! cubito de hielo, estas buscando pelea-mirando hacia donde estaba Gray.

Gray: porque quieres que te derrote, cerebro de flama-subiendose a una mesa y retando a Natsu y este como respuesta le propino un derechazo a la cara.

Natsu y gray estaban peleando en cima de una mesa cuando Natsu arrojo a Gray, asia la barra donde se encontraba Erza comiendo su delicioso pastel de fresas, hasta que Gray se estrello con ella lo que causo que ella se embarra la cara con el pastel lo cual la enfurecio y se desquito con lo primero que vio Gray "solo con los calzoncillos"lo levanto del suelo y lo avento a la dirreccion que el le señala con la cabeza, la direccion hacia Natsu, este esquivo a Gray pero no pudo esquivar las 12 espadas que iban hacia el asi que las quemo y por poco le da a levy y mientras jet y droy discutian por quien iba a salvarla, Gajeel detuvo ese ataque antes de que tocara a levy y se enfado y comenzo una pelea con Natsu y con las llamas quemo el barril de cerveza de Cana y esta enfadada ataco a todo el que estuviera en frente y la victima fue Elfman y asi todos se unieron a la batalla unos por diversion y otros por venganza... si ese es el gremio fairy tail que conocemos esa es la paz que ellos conocen.

pero mientras todos estaban peleando una figura va entrando por las puertas del gremio, pero al ver la gran pelea se le resbala una gota de sudor por la frente, pero luego ve al final en la barra que hay personas platicando y sin pelear, haci que camino lo mas pegado a la pared para no entrar en la pelea que se su citaba enfrente.

¿?: disculpe... este es el gremio fairy tail?.preguntandole a mirajane.

Mirajane: si... te gustaria ¿unirte al gremio?-sonriendo

¿?: si ... respondio un poco timida

mirajane: muy bien... solo dime tu nombre, el color que quieres tu marca y en donde -dijo con una sonrisa.

¿?: me llamo na... Natsumi y color... rojo y en el hombro derecho- dijo un poco preocupada.

Mirajane: natsumi que bonito nombre... bien ven para ponerte tu marca del gremio- dijo sonriendo y habiendole colocado su marca a la nueva integrante.

natsumi: gracias... pero tambien hay otra persona... bueno gato que quiere unirse- dijo ya con un poco mas de confianza.

mirajane: bueno pero ¿donde esta?. dijo sonriendo.

natsumi:a perdon es que es un poco timida... sal sasha... este es el gremio- dijo con una sonrisa, una que mirajane noto.

mirajane"tiene una hermosa sonrisa" penso.

¿?: segura que es el gremio fairy tail- saliendo un gato de la capa negra que traia natsumi, era un gato blanco como charle, la unica diferencia era que sus ojos eran de color azul.

natsumi: si, este es el gremio- dijo con una sonrisa.

sasha: bueno... mi nombre es sasha, un gusto conocerte- dijo mirando a mirajane

mirajane: un gusto conocerte, mi nombre es mirajane pero puedes decirme solo mira ¿tu tambien te quieres unir al gremio?- dijo con una sonrisa presentandose a natsumi y sasha.

sasha: si... tambien me quiero unir-dijo con un poco de rubor en sus mejllas.

mirajane: bien!.. solo dime de que color quieres tu marca y comoeres un gato solo puedo ponerte la marca en la espalda..-dijo mientras en la mano traia el sello, listo para ponerselo.

sasha: gracias... me gustaria de color azul... por favor mira- con una sonrisa parecida a la de mira, una sonrisa natural

mirajane:bien, de acuer...-en eso una mesa paso volando muy cerca de mirajane- de acuerdo.

natsumi y sasha: gra.. gracias!- diejron con una gotita de sudor en sus cabezas. no se podian creer que una peleaestaba sucediendo justo a unos centimentros de ellas, y nadie la detuviera.

natsumi:... puedo comenzar con un trabajo...ahora mismo?- pregunto ya que la pelea se estaba poniendo peor ya que los magos ya estaban preparando sus poderes para el ataque.

mirajane: claro, si escogues uno dime para marcarlo como elegido_ dijo sonriendo, mientras se retiraba de regreso a la barra.

natsumi: bien, vams sasha, ayudame a escoguer algo rapido!- dijo mientras literalmente corria hacia donde estaban los trabajos.

sasha: claro... pero si es posible algo lejos y que nos tardemos bastante tiempo te parece ¿natsumi?- dijo un poco preocupada- yo ire por algo!, tu esperame en la puerta- al terminar de decir esto se fue hacia el tablon de trabajos y tomo uno el primero que vio y se fue con su compañera, claro despues de haberle avisado a mirajane.

natsumi: ya regresas...- mirando hacia su compañera que se hacercaba pero no termino de hablar porque una mesa o lo que quedaba de ella casi le pega- rapido! vamonos sasha!-le grito.

sasha asintio con la cabeza y comenzo a volar hacia la cabeza de su compañera y se recoso sobre ella.

natsumi: jajaja... y bien dime ¿cual es el trabajo?- dijo mientras acariciaba la cabezita de su compañera.

sasha: a si toma!- dijo mientras le entregaba la hoja del trabajo.

natsumi: a ver... -dijo mientras tomaba el papel y comenzando a leerlo- dice... monstruo, busqueda de objetos valiosos en una montaña llena de monstruos muy peligrosos y especificaciones del trabajo con el señor de la joyeria "magia y joyas" en las montañas invernales... mmm no esta lejos llegaremos en un dia si vams volando... recompensa... 950 000 jewels !,... ademas de un collar exclusivo hecho a la medid con valor de 1 000 000 jewels... ¡QUE! es mucho...- sorprendiendose por la increible recompensa y camino mas rapido y sin darse cuenta ya estaba a las afueras de la ciudad.

sasha: que mas da no lei, solo vi monstruo y supuse que nos tardariamos, ademas es suficiente para comenzar una nueva vida no te parece...- dijo con una gran sonrisa- ademas ya llegamos al bosque, bien lista para el viaje.

natsumi: si tienes razon... - con una sonrisa llena de trizteza- y si que nos vamos a tardar como minimo una semana, y bien hay que comenzar preparate- dijo mientras se guardaba el palpel.

sasha: bien.. - y extendio sus alas de exceed y cargo a natsumi hasta que llegaron a buena altura- bien lista...- y uso su magia y sus alas se tornaron de un color azul y despues de eso su velocidad de vuelo se triplico y asi natsumi y sasha iban en camino alas montañas.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN FAIRY TAIL.

erza: YA DEJEN DE PELEAR!- lo cual hizo que todos dejaran de pelear- ¿estaban peleando?- con cara de los voy a matar.

lucy "¿estaba peleando?, no hablara enserio QUE NO VE QUE EL GREMIO ESTA CASI DESTRUIDO, Y SE PONE A PREGUNTAR ESO" penso

happy: ne lucy, tu cara de pensativa da miedo!- dijo mientras se estaba riendo

lucy: quieres que te jale los vigotes gato!- setencio mientras se volteaba lentamente a mirar a happy.

natsu y gray: no aye ser!- dijeron mientras se abrazaban.

erza: bien...- mirando el desorden- quiero que limpien todo elgremio y lo arreglen no me importa que se tarden toda la noche- dijo con unos ojos aterradores.

natsu y gray: aye !- dijeron muy felices.

natsu comenzo a caminar hacia mirajane para preguntarle donde estaba un a escoba para comenzar a barrer pero se detuvo de repente cuando sintio un olor muy extraño en el gremio, un olor que nunca antes habia olido, miro a todas partes para ver de quien o donde provenia este nuevo olor.

natsu "pero que es este olor nunca antes lo habia olido... este olor es un poco parecido al mio... pero tambien huele a... ¡DRAGON!... ¿como es posible?" penso mientras volteaba hacia todos lados para encontrar el origen de tal olor.

pero en eso lo interrumpio gray.

gray: oh!, famita, ve rapido por las escobas que no quiero que erza se enoje de nuevo!- le grito a natsu el cual olvido el olor y lo que iba a hacer por contestarle.

natsu: ¿A QUIEN LLAMAS, FLAMITA?, PERVERTIDO.- le contesto a gray el cual efectivamente estaba en ropa interior.

gray: ¡A TI CEREBRO DE CARBON!- y mientras chocaba frente con la natsu.

natsu: ya veras, maldito pervertido!- dijo mientras su cuerpo se llenaba de llamas.

juvia: GRAY SAMA SU ROPA!- dijo muy avergonzada para luego perderse en su mundo lleno de imaginacion, y le salian corazoncitos del cuerpo.

gray: AH!... maldicion cuando es que...- y comenzo a bucar su ropa.

mientras tanto gajeel se echo a reir , mirajane subio a cantar una cancion para calmar a todos, lo cual funciono hasta que subio el siguiente cantante... gajeel el cual comenzo a cantar y tocar su guitarra y cuando apenas y habia dicho dos frases, natsu le dio una patada que lo mando volando a la entrada del gremio.

gajeel: MALDITA SALAMANDRA! por que demonios hiciste eso!- grito ya enfurecido y por el aterrizaje forzoso se le cayo su gorro blanco.

natsu: ¡POR QUE NADIE QUIERE OIRTE CANTAR, CANTAS HORRIBLE Y TUS CANCIONES SON DEL HASCO!- le dijo enfurecido con el puño derecho lleno de llamas.

y ese comentario fue el causante de otra pelea monumental en el gremio la cual fue por mucho peor que la anterior y como la pelea ya estaba llegando muy lejos y como erza se encontraba muy ocupada en la pasteleria de la ciudad (despues de regañarlos por la primer pelea, se fue a encargar sus 50 pasteles de fresas de la semana, y a comprar uno para comer ya) ... la pelea duro mucho y destrozaron todo el interir del gremio, el escenario y parte de las piscinas que se encontraban atras pero cuando llego erza, le metio muy buenos golpes a los tres mas destructores.. si ... natsu, gray y gajeel... les metio muy buena goliza y los dejo K.O aunque los dejo muy pero muy heridosque se tardaron en vendar todas y cada una sde las heridas y por si fuera poco su enfermera fue nada mas y nada menos que... erza... el cual los trato como muñecos de trapo.

natsu, gajeel y gray "en vez de enfermera parece... un monstruo... con disfraz" pensaron simultaneamente.

ya despues de un rato de sufrimiento con la "enfermera".

erza: bien... - con ojos aterradores- no me importa que se este haciendo noche!- en eso gray iba a protestar pero- ni tampoco me importa que tan heridos esten...- gray cerro su boca como cualguiera que quisiera seguir vivo- quiero que arreglen el gremio y lo dejen tal cual estaba en la mañana me oyeron!... natsu, gray y gajeek... ¿¡OYERON BIEN!?- mirando a los mencionados, que se hacian chiquitos junto a erza.

todos: ¡AYE SIR!

y haci gajeel con una pierna vendada se puso a arreglar todas y cada una de las mesas y sillas destrozadas, aunque en ratitos se comia los clavos que usaba y como tenia un ojo vendado como gran parte del cuerpo le era muy dificil reparar las sillas... mientras tanto gray con todo el pecho y los barzos vendados estaba arreglando las piscinas y el escenario roto... natsu estaba igual que gray pero con una pierna lastimada lo suficiente como para que usara una muleta, arreglaba todo el piso del gremio roto, las puertas del gremio, recogia todos los escombros para que gray trabajara, le pasaba cada hora una caja de clavos a gajeel y lo mas pesado fue arreglar las lamparas hay hasta el pobre de happy tambien sufrio...

MIENTRAS EN LAS MONTAÑAS CON NATSUMI.

natsumi: ohi! sasha ¿ya llegamos?- dijo mientras miraba que estaban a punto de llegar a una ciudad a los pies de una montaña totalamente blanca.

sasha: si... aqui es - dijo mientras dejaba a natsumi en el suelo- ademas estoy cansada asi que te toca llevarme- dijo mientras de colocaba sobre la cabeza de natsumi para descansar despues de su largo viaje.

natsumi: okey - dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabezita a sasha y ella como respuesta comenzo a quedarse dormida- jajaja!

natsumi saco la hoja de la mision para buscar el lugar donde se reuniria con el cliente y comenzo a buscar por el pueblo la joyeria y la encontro en el centro de la ciudad era launica joyeria de la ciudad.

natsumi: etto... disculpe- preguntandole a un señor que estaba cerrando la joyeria.

señor dde la joyeria: oh! lo siento pero ya estamos cerrando vuelva mañana- dijo muy amable continuando con su trabajo.

natsumi: oh! no vengo a comprar señor... vengo por el trabajo- dijo mientras le mostraba la hoja del trabajo.

dueño: : disculpe... a ver... a si ese trabajo pero antes de hablar muestrame su rostro y tu marca del gremio fairy tail- dijo un poco preocupado y mirando la hoja.

natsumi: claro..-dijo mientras movia un poco su capa negra lo suficiente para que se veaaa su marca del hombro derecho -y no se vaya a asustar por mi rostro- natsumi se quito la capucha para que el señor viera su rostro y su cabello rosa cortado en capas peron no lo suficiente como para despertar a su compañera dormida encima de ella.

DENTRO DE LA JOYERIA.

dueño: bueno los detalles son simples, tienes que subir a la sima y desacerte de lo que evita que los rayos del sol le den a la ciudad y debes traerme escamas de un monstruo blanco muy parecido a un dragon ademas de unas plantas rojas que crecen en lo mas alto de la montaña.- dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla.

natsumi: de acuerdo...¿ eso es todo?- dijo mientras trataba de recordar todo lo que tenian que hacer.

dueño:no... como vi que tardaban tanto decidi subir la recompensa... ahora seran 1 200 000 jewels, ademas de la otra recompensa adicional... aumente la cantidad por que han venido varios magos pero no pueden pasar la mitad de la montaña cuando escalan de la nada aparecen tormentas muy peligrosas, unos an estado a punto de morir... asi que le pido señorita que no muera alla arriba_ dijo un poco triste.

natsumi: tranquilio señor no morire ademas tengo apoyo... de mi gatita sasha tambien es un mago y es muy fuerte- dijo mientras señalaba a sasha que seguia dormida pero a hora en los brazos de natsumi- ahora si me permite comenzare con el trabajo- dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla donde se encontraba.

dueño: ¡que pero en medio de la noche ¿esta loca?!... en la noche la temperatura es demasiado baja- dijo muy asustado.

natsumi: trabajo mejor de noche ademas soy...- dijo mientras prendia un puño en llamas- un mago de fuego... o mejor dicho un dragon slayer... un simple frio no es obstaculo para mi... ahora di me disculpa quiero, empezar esta noche- y habiendo dicho esto se dirigio a la puerta para salir y caminar a la montañ.

MIENTRAS EN EL GREMIO FAIRY TAIL.

mientras erzacomia su pastel de fresa (el que fue a comprar directo de la pasteleria) y no les ponia atencion a los tres castigados.

gajeel: ey!... lily..ayudame y te compro un jugo de kiwi- dijo en un susuro a su gato negro.

lily:um... que sean dos!- y una vez dicho esto se levanto de su asiento y comenzo a ayudar a su compañero.

y juvia sin pedir permiso comenzo a ayudar a gray el cual no discutio por la ayuda enel castigo...mientras lucy decidio ayudar a su pobre amigo natsu. ellos ya llevaban 4 horas trabajando sin descanso bajo la mirada de titania y decidieron pedir/aceptar ayuda porque no llevaban ni la mitad del gremio reparado.

MIENTRAS EN LA MONTAÑA.

natsumi estaba escalando la montaña al principio fue facil pero de pronto empezo una nevada muy fuerte lo cual provoco que sasha despertara.

sasha: nats... natsumi pero que ¿por que hace tanto frio?- ella se encontraba en la cabeza de natsumi y se metio debajo de la capa alos brazos de natsumi para calentarse porque el frio estaba horrible.

natsumi: tranquila sasha..-comenzo a buscar con la mirada en todos lados hasta que vio una cueva- genial tranquila, ya encontre un refugio!- dijo mientras como podia corria hacia la cueva- bien... y ahora si leña...- se quito la capa y enredo a sasha en ella, lo cual dejo al descubierto su ropa el cual era un traje blanco con azul muy roto y que gran parte de su cuerpo traia vendajes (sus dos manos, sus pechos, dorso, los pies y el brazo izquierdo totalemnte) pero lo que mas resaltaba era una bufanda blanca que parecian escamas, como la de natsu pero esta se veia muy sucia y con rastros de sangre- bien... necesito leña-una vez dicho esto ella salio y lo mas rapido que pudo busco ramas, hojas cualquier cosa que pudiera quemar y encontro muchas cosas pero un poco retirado de la cueva y ella se estaba congelando asi que comenzo a llenar completamente su cuerpo con llamas y asi pudo llegar a la cueva- bi..bien- aun con un poco de frio, comenzo a incendiar parte de las ramas e hizo una fogata un poco grande y ella abrazo a sasha y se hacerco a la fogata y con su capa se cubrio y se durmio cerca de la misma, pero por si acaso ella encendio su cuerpo con las llamas de nuevo para que no pasaran frio hasta que terminara la tormenta.

MIENTRAS EN EL GREMIO FAIRY TAIL.

natsu: oi! erza por favor dejanos descansar o minimo comer que tenemos mucha hambre- dijo mientras ponia una cara de happy.

erza: mmm... - volteo para mirar el gremio ya todo estaba arreglado solo faltaba acomodar los muebles- muy bien ya termino su castigo... pueden descansar pero no vuelvan a hacer algo asi o los golpeare- dicho esto se fue a casa- pero antes de irse acomoden los muebles y se fue.

lucy: bien...- miro la puerta por donde salia no solo erza tambien el sol- ya amanecio!... no puede se ¿no la pasamos toda la noche arreglando?...- dijo minetras un aura negra la rodeaba- no dormi nada...

happy:ne! lucy pareces vieja deprimida! aye!- dijo mientras contena sus ganas de reir.

con ese comentario.

lucy: maldito gato... pero tiene razon!- se levanto y puso una sonrisa- puede que no haya dormido pero eso no quiere decir que ande deprimida.-dijo muy feliz

happy:jiji... lucy das miedo con esa sonrisa-dijo mientras nuevamente contenia sus ganas de reir.

lucy: callate gato- dijo mientras trataba de contener las ganas de golpear a happy.

MIENTRAS EN LAS MONTAÑAS.

natsumi estaba despertando.

natsumi: ah!... que bien ya amanecio- y noto que su compañera no estaba- sa.. sasha ¿donde estas?

sasha: ya despertaste que bien... toma- entregandole una manzana- no queria despertarte, te notabas cansada.

natsumigracias... etto seguimos con el trabajo o primero te quieres recuperar del frio- dijo mientras se colocaba la capa con una mano y con la otra se acercaba la manzana a la boca.

sasha: yo diria que segui parte del trabajo era averiguar porque el sol no calienta, y con el sol el trabajo senos sera mas facil- dijo mientras se recostaba sobre la cabeza de natsumi pero esta vez dentro de la capa.

natsumi: tienes razon..- y comenzo a caminar fuera dela cueva- ¿pero que? se suppone que ya amanecio, ¿por que, se ve igual que ayer de oscuro?

sasha: no lo se pero hay que averiguarlo

natsumi y sasha siguieron escalando la montaña por as de una hora, hasta que al fin lograron llegar ala cimade ella y vieron las flores que pidio el cliente... pero antes de poder tocar una. Una rafaga de viento los mando a volar, pero eso sasha salio y extendio sus alas y cargo a natsumi pero antes de que siquiera hablara.

natsumi: bien una pelea...- y se solto del agarre de sasha.

y uso su magia para incendiar sus pies y asi ganar impulso y con este le dio un derechazo al monstruo que era blanco... era el monstruo que de es golpe ella incendio sus dos manos y ataco lo mas rapido posible mas de 100 golpes en todo el cuerpo en menos de 1 minuto, pero el monstruo lanzo una patada que natsumi no pudo esquivar y le dio de llno en el pecho.

natsumi "y ahora que hago ese golpe me dolio mucho.."penso, pero vio a su compañera alistandose para la batalla.

natsumi: no sasha!...yo puedo sola... no te transformes... mejor usa tu velocidad y recoge esas plantas... yo me ocupare de el- dicho esto volvio a atacar al monstruo.

natsumi atacaba con golpes fisicos llenos de fuego, los cuales no hacian nada ni un rasguño, y en un descuido el monstruo, el mando a volar con una rafaga de viento, creada por el movimiento de sus alass y en el aire con una garra el mando a natsumi directoal suelo.

natsumi: AH!...e...eso...dolio...mucho, maldito monstruo me las pagaras- dijo mientras poco a poco se levantaba , con una sonrisa.

sasha: NATSUMI ESTAS BIEN!?-dijo un poco alarmada y a punto de ir a ayudarla pero se detuvo cuando vio que ella se levantaba y con una sonrisa-si.. esta..bien- y continuo con su labor.

natsumi: ya me hartaste maldito monstruo...-natsumi pego sus manos hechas puño y al chocar salio un circulo magico rojo con el rostro de un dragon en el centro...ella comenzo a hinchar sus cachetes ya a preparar sus manos con fuego-KARIORU NO HOKO!(rugido del dragon de fuego)- y lanzo el atque al monstruo, el cual por el impacto quedo inconsciente. natsumi cayo de rodillas y jadeando por el esfuerzo de ese ataque.

natsumi: te dije que me las pagarias maldito monstruo...- dijo mientras se sobaba el pecho que aun le dolia y por el impacto que recibio se le rompio todo el traje de la parte de arriba y sus vendajes del abdomen se aflojaron- sa...sasha... ya terminaste de recoger las... flores- natsumi noto que el monstruo tenia un circulo magico negro en el cuello- ¿que sera esto?

sasha: ya natsumi... recogi muchas... ¿que pasa natsumi? - noto que su compañera estaba acercandose al monstruo incosciente, haci que termino de enredar las flores con una planta que arranco.

natsumi: este monstruo estaba siendo controlado por alguien...- dijo mientras miraba el circulo- um... ya se quemare el circulo para que sea libre- asi que hacerco una mano al circulo y cuando lo toco ella incendio su mano, lo cual destruyo el circulo, el cual desaparecio,- ves lis...to-natsumi cayo de rodillas.

sasha: natsumi ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo mientras se le hacercaba a natsumi

natsumi:si..es..estoy bien... es solo que ese ataque me dio en el pecho y abdomen y me duele ...por las otras heridas- dijo mientras se sobaba el estomago.

sasha: natsumi deberias descansar- dijo un poco enojada.

natsumi: no, tranquila ya se me pasara el dolor.- dijjo con una sonrisa muy forzada.

pero hubieran comenzado a discutir de no ser que el monstruo estaba comenzando a despertar.

MIENTRAS EN EL GREMIO DE FAIRY TAIL.

natsu:etto... siento que se me olvida algo- dijo mientras estaba sentado en la barra con un jarro lleno de fuego y un plato de comida que casi se termina.

happy:ne! natsu ¿te pasa algo?- dijo preocupado mientras se comia un pescado sentado a su compañero.

natsu: no, es solo que siento que se me olvida algo importante- dijo mientras se comia el fuego que tenia en la jarra- bueno... oi y ¿lucy?- dijo mientras se ponia de pie.

happy: fue a una misison con erza y wendy, y dijo que de regreso iria directo a dormir.- dijo mientras seguia comiendo su pescado.

natsu:¡se fue, y nos nolo dijo!- dijo enojado.

happy: aye... dijo que es una mision "solo para mujeres"- dijo mientras seguia con otro pescado.

natsu: ne.. que aburrido.. bueno.. oi happy.. vamos a hacer nosotros un trabajo...- dijo antes de ponerse pensativo- ya se cual... el del monstruo de las montañas...- - dijo mientras e ponia de pie, y fue al tablon de trabajos para encontrar que ya no estaba el trabajo que el querria.

natsu:¡QUE YA NO ESTA EL TRABAJO!... tan buen trabajo que era.. oh - dijo mientras tomaba otro- pero que atrapar a unos bandidos 700 jewels... bueno esta mejor y esta cerca.. -dijo muy feliz-.. NO VIAJE EN TREN!- grito alzando un puño al aire.

happy: vamos natsu... para terminar rapido- dijo feiz.

natsu: claro, happy...- dijo feliz, mientras salia corriendo del gremio

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LAS MONTAÑAS.

natsumi: no, sasha¿notaste el circulo magico?- dijo confundida señalando los restos del sello ya quemado.

sasha "es imposible.. esos sello... la magia que... no es posible... ellas os destruyo..." penso muy preocupada.

natsumi: no,... sasha... responde -dijo preocupada, al mirar que sasha no respondia.

sasha: no.. nunca lo habia visto- dijo finguiendo desconcierto.

natsumi, se quedo pensando pero en eso el dragon se movio y despeerto completamente y comenzo a rugir de una forma, como si intentara habalra.

dragon:¿QUIEN ERES TU, Y QUE HACES EN MI MONTAÑA?- dijo con cara de pocos amigos.

natsumi:¡OH!... tienes mejor caracter que hace rato- dijo feliz.

sasha: si... intentaste matarnos y ni siquiera te hicimos nada- dijo seria y luego feliz.

dragon: disculpa... creo que no era yo mismo... ¡AH!- dijo arrepentido,y despues empezo a sentir el dolor de los golpes, anteriormente recibidos.

de repente el dragon comenzo a sentarse ya que estar recostado en la nieve, no era agradable.


	2. capitulo 2 El comienzo

Cap. 2. el comienzo.

natsumi: claro que no eras tu mismo alguien te estaba controlando con un circulo magico- dijo mientras estaba sentada junto al dragon .

dragon: ¿alguien me estaba controlando?-dijo muy sorprendido, aun claro para una persona normal solo se escucharian rugidos de animal, para natsumi y sasha era facil entenderle por sus respectivas razones.

sasha:si, ¿que es lo ultimo que recuerdas? ¿recuerdas a quien o que te puso ese circulo magico?-dijo mientras volaba casi en la cara del dragon.

dragon:no... lo ultimo que recuerdo es que... MIS BEBES! O NO ESTAN SOLOS!-grito de repente extremadamente asustada.

natsumi: tienes hijos!-afirmo sorprendida y con estrellitas en los ojos.

el dragon no respondio simplemente se levanto y comenzo a volar en dirreccion a su hogar, a pesar del dolor que esto le causaba devido alas heridas sufridas en combate.

sasha : ey! dragon no te vallas necesitamos hablar!-dijo mientras seguia a natsumi que estaba corriendo debajo del dragon.- minimo esperenme!-lo dijo con un tono mucho mas jugueton.

de repente natsumi utilizo su fuego para volar y aterrizar en la espalda del dragon, una vez arriba de este se empezo a reir y a levantar las manos, por su viaje en "dragonsito", mientras sasha solo la veia con cara de "que rayos estas haciendo?".

MIENTRAS TANTO CON NATSU.

natsu se encontraba ensima de una montaña de cuerpos inconsientes de bandidos.

natsu: me esperaba algo mas dificil.-dijo terminaba de noquear al ultimo bandido.

happy: bueno el trabajo ya terminoy son 700 jewels por bandido... a ver 1 pescado, 2 pescado- happy comenzo a contar a los bandidos pero en vesz de contarlos como bandidos los contaba como pescados.

natsu: ne happy vamos a cobrar la recompensa para ir a comer!- dijo mientras se bajaba de la montaña de bandidos y comenzo a jalarlos a todos.

happy: aye sir!-dijo muy feliz mientras volaba junto a natsu.

MIENTRAS EN EL GREMIO FAIRY TAIL.

mientras tanto en el gremio la cosa estaba tranquila lo cual era extremadamente raro, la razon no estan ni natsu ni gray, ni todo su equipo ni siguiera gajeel.

el gremio esta extremadamente tranquilo tanto que se siente incomodo.

DE REGRESO CON NATSUMI.

el viaje fue un poco largo aunque natsumi lo disfruto todo el camino uso al dragon como caballito.

llegaron a la cueva donde vivia el dragon que siertamente era mucho mas grande de lo que ellas creian, y si habia unos pequeños dragonsitos con la piel blanca echos volita los cuales al ver a su madre solo lloraron y se le hacercaron a abrazarla, los dragoncitos lloraron sin parar. despues de un parde horas el dragon mayor los consolo, alimeto y finalmete los puso a dormir.

dragon: disculpen ... bueno ya saben-dijo mientras este se recostaba al rededor de sus bebes

natsumi: tranquila, deves estar cansada, bueno mañana hablamos para que puedas estar con tus bebes.

dragon: irse?, que no te has dado cuenta que empezo una tormenta?!-dijo muy sorprendido

sasha y natsumi: una tormenta?...-se asomaron fuera de la cueva y si exactamente habia una tormenta extremadamente fuerte.- wooo! en que momento.-dijeron al unisono.

dragon: las tormentas aqui duran dias incluso semanas, bueno en la epoca de invierno... con mi magia puedo evitar que se forman las tormentas-dijo mientras las observaba en la entrada de la puerta.

sasha: bueno al parecer estaremos aqui un largo tiempo., al menos tengo las flores que pidio el cliente-dijo mientras sacaba las flores de debajo de su capa y las ponia cerca de ella mientras se sentaba para platicar con el dragon.

natsumi: bueno pues nos quedaremos aqui ...-con estrellitas en los ojos- entonces me puedo quedar a cuidar y jugar con los bebes.-dijo muy emocionada- bueno vamos a tener frio a si que ire por algo para hacer una fogata.-dijo mientras salia corriendo de la cueva .

el dragon y sasha se quedaron con cara de sorprendidos.

natsumi salio corriendo y regreso cubierta de hielo todo cuerpo era color blanco por la nieve. coloco la poca madera que conisgui la coloco frente a sasha.

sasha : que te pasa natsumi estas loca pudiste haber muerto ahi afuera.!-la regaño como una madre .

natsumi: estoy bien no iba a morir por una simple tormenta ademas que ya sabes que por mi magia puedo sobrevivir facilmete a eso.

dragon:¿como sobreviviste ala tormenta?, es imposible que ningun humano aya sobrevivido a eso ademas ¿eso fue muy rapido.?-dijo extremadamente sorprendido.

natsumi: soy un mago de fuego asi que para mi es facil sobrevivir al frio.-dijo mientras se sentaba y con una mano en llamas encendia la fogata.

dragon: un mago de fuego! enserio?... y si se puede saber que hace un mago por aqui tan lejos del pueblo?-dijo muy sorprendido

sasha: las dos somos magas, aunque estamos aqui porque nos contrataron para un trabajo, el cual es coseguir estas flores-señalando las flores- y ..tus escamas, ademas de averiguar porque el sol no entra en el pueblo.-dijo de forma rapida y no tan secante.

dragon: mis.. mis escamas para que?...un simple mago de fuego le seria imposible llegar hasta aqui -dijo un poco temerosa

natsumi: al parecer tus escamas son utilizadas como o para hacer joyeria muy costosa-dijo mientras se recostaba en la piedra.

dragon: ah ...para la joyeria...ahi-señalando asi atras ya mas tranquila-estan todas las mudas de piel mias y de mis hijos , mudamos de piel cada mes asi que se las llevan muchos los joyeros, pueden llevarse todas las que quieran.-dijo muy feliz, una pila de pieles que brillaban como el arcoiris del tamaño del dragon.

natsumi y sasha se quedaron en blanco estilo anime.

sasha: enserio?!.. dijeron que seria dificil conseguirla.-dijo bastante sorprendida.

draagon: y de porque el sol no le da al pueblo... es facil mi magia la utilizo para desviar los rayos del sol, que se reflejan en la nieve y de esa forma, los rayos del sol entran en el pueblo, por eso el amanecer de es este pueblo es tan colorido y tan famoso.-explicando muy tranquilamente.

natsumi: entonces esa es tu responsabilidad!... que primera mision tan mas facil- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y volteaba a ver a sasha.

dragon: natsumi ¿verdad?, serias tan amable en explicarme como han llegado hasta aqui con tanta facilidad aunque seas un mago de fuego, seria imposible para un mago normal el haver llegado hasta aca.-explico muy asombrado.

natsumi:cierto pero yo no soy un mago de fuego normal-sasha se acomodo entre las piernas de natsumi, para sentir mas calor y por fin poder dormi-veras, soy un dragon slayer, asi que mi magia es diferente a al de un simple mago.

dragon: lo comprendo, "pulmones de dragon para respirar fuego...y escamas de dragon para disolver las llamas...las garras de un dragon para envolver las llamas... es una magia que transforma tu cuerpo en partes de dragon..."ah! hace años que no veia aun humano que supiera usar la magia "dragon slayer"-dijo con una mirada de sabiduria y enseñanza, tranquila apesar de las circuntancias.

natsumi: asi es, aun que ah!-boztezo-aunque no llegue aqui solo sasha tambien tiene magia-señalando ala gatita que se encontaba dormida.

dragon: eres un dragon slayer de fuego, yo intente enseñar a varios humanos esa magia pero un tanto diferente "dragon slayer de fuego azul"-dijo mientras le hacia un ademan con la pata o garra a natsumi de que se hacercara-como agradecimiento por haberme ayudado con ese circulo magico, ¿que te parece si te enseño esa magia, como pasatiempo hasta que la tormenta pase?

natsumi:ahhh!-boztezo- seria genial, acepto- natsumi se hacerco al dragon y este levanto su ala, natsumi se metio debajo dela misma y se quedo dormida,y todos los dragoncitos se hacercaron y durmieron arriba y aun lado de natsumi sasha tambien.

el dragon solo sonrio, ya que era una imagen tan tierna, las cobijo a todos con su ala para que no sintieran frio durante la noche.

dragon penso "tan joeven y su cuerpo apesta a sangre, pobre chica que sucesos habra vivido para terminar asi, aun se parece mucho a mis dragoncitos, se ve que se llevaran bien." y con esto en mente termino de acostarse para dormir.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE.

el dragon desperto, lo primero que hizo fue revisar a sus bebes, pero no estaban, lo cual lo austo, pero de repente volteo hacia arriba ya que se escuchaba mucho aleteo, se quedo con estrellitas en los ojos, sus bebes sus 4 bebes estaban volando por primera vez, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

los llamo les dio su desayuno, verifico donde estaban natsumi ya que sasha era quien ayudaba a sus hijos a volar. natsumi estaba en una esquina sentada de espaldas, al parecer haciendo algo con sus manos.

natsumi se estaba atando los vendajes de su abdomen que se soltaron accidentalmente durante la noche ya que al ser vendajes viejos no duran y en cualquier momento se van a desacer o romper.

dragon: natsumi, te encuentras bien-dijo mientras se levantaba

natsumi: si tranquila- dijo mientras se volteaba, solo se veia la capa

dragon: bueno porque no comenzamos con su entrenamiento-dijo mientras se hacercaba ala entrada de la cueva.

natsumi se hacerco y la clase para convertirse en un "dragon slayer de fuego azul" comenzo.

sasha viendola escena desde lejos: piensan dejarme cuidando a lo draagoncitos sola!- en eso un dragoncito se deja caer justo encima de ella y otro le jala la cola

sasha "natsumi si algun dia llegas a tener hijos y me dejas sola cuidandolos juro que..., TE USARE DE SIRVIENTA DURANTE UN AÑO O TE GOLPEARE!"

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CASA DE LUCY.

lucy: ir al spa, despues de una mision, si que ayuda a recuperarte hasta de una noche sin dormir!- dijo mientras se estiraba, ella se encontraba muy relajada.

natsu: ne lucy!... deberias comprar mas galletas, ya se terminaron!-dijo mientrasse comia el ultimo paquete, y el se encontraba en el sofa.

happy: aye!- dijo con su caracteristico pescado en la boca.

lucy al escucharlos, se levanto de su silla, y le dio a natsu su caracrteristico "lucy punch" (es una patada, directo ala cara), natsu con un moreton gigante en el cachete.

natsu: lucy! asi es como nos recibes?- dijo mientras hacia un puchero.

lucy: tu eres el que se acolado a mi casa, minimo usaras la puerta commo una persona normal!- dijo mientras colocaba unas galletas enfrente de natsu- ¿y a que vinieron?- dijo mientras se sentaba.

happy saco un paquete de la bolsita que trae en la espalda.

happy:nos dieron, esto en el trabajo al fuimos!-nosotros ya nos comimos nuestra parte, aye!-dijo mientras seguia con otro pescado.

lucy: para mi...¿por que?... ustedes se las ganaron-dijo sorprendida.

natsu:lucy... por que somos un equipo... ademas son muy dulces para nuestro gusto.- dijo feliz.

lucy sonrio y fue a sacar mas dulces y se las ofrecio a natsu y happy.

lucy: tengan estas no estan tan dulces!- dijo mientras se las daba a natsu, con una sonrisa.

happy: aye!-dijo muy feliz.

asi se tomaron el resto del dia libre.

DE REGRESO CON NATSUMI.

la tormenta seguia y no daba indicios de que fuera a parar pronto.

dragon: vaya! que gran alumna eres aprendes muy rapido- dijo feliz.

natsumi: gracias, aunque son elementos contrarios, no son tan dificiles ... me fue facil!-dijo tambien con una sonrisa.

sasha: a ver si me vienes a ayudar!... esta niñera tiene su limi...-grito un poco enojada(con una venita roja en la frente, estilo anime), pero fue interrumpida ya que uno de los dragoncitos le congelo la cola- AH!...- grito por el repentino frio, trato de tranquilizarse- natsumi, serias tan amable- dijo mientras se hacercaba a ella , se volteaba y señalaba su cola.

natsumi: jiijijiji...claro!- trato de aguantar la risa.

dragon: jajaja disculpa pero ... ah que tierno su primer aliento invernal!-dijo con estrellitas en los ojos- crecen tan rapido!

sasha:sin comentarios, me gusta cuidar a los bebes... pero ya que empiezan con travesuras es otra cosa- dijo con cara tranquila, pero aun seguia la venita roja.

VARIOS DIAS DESPUES.

natsumi y sasha se despidieron del dragon y sus crias, una vez terminada la tormenta, prometieron regresar a visitarlos.

una vez bajaron de la montaña invernal cargadas con el pedido del cliente, vieron de que hablaba el dragon, el amanecer de ese pueblo, parecia un arcoiris... lo primero despues de ver tan bello espectaculo, fue ir con el cliente.

A LAS AFUERAS DE LA TIENDA.

natsumi: aqui estan los materiales que pidio! señor!- dijo muy feliz

sasha: y como vera lo de la luz del sol, ya esta resuelto- dijo muy seria

dueño: wooo!...- tomando los materiales- vengan vamos a dentro!- dijo mientras les abria la puerta.

DENTRO DE LA JOYERIA.

Dueño: es increíble!... realmente increíble nunca creí que alguien lo conseguiría y en tan poco tiempo, jovencita te lo agradezco-dijo con mucha felicidad-y me disculpara porque en realidad dude mucho de usted y la creía muerta-dijo con arrepentimiento.

Natsumi: que va gracias por haber esperado todo este tiempo y además….-dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, cuando fue interrumpida por sasha.

Sasha: jamás dudes de un mago, además nos diste por muestras por ser mujeres!-dijo con un leve desdén de enojo.

Natsumi: sasha deberías checarte las orejas….-le dijo con mucha tranquilidad a su compañera, antes de dirigirle la palabra a l dueño- Además señor no tiene por qué disculparse es natural que dudara por el tiempo que tardamos.

Dueño: tienes razón y como ustedes cumplieron con su trabajo es mi turno de cumplir con el pago- dijo muy alegre mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a la parte trasera de la tienda-volveré en un momento-dijo justo antes de desaparecer tras la puerta de la tienda que conecta con el hogar del señor.

Natsumi: si claro aquí lo esperamos-dijo con una sonrisa-y bien sasha-su sonrisa desapareció-hasta cuando vas a seguir con esa actitud?-le pregunto con una mirada muy seria.

Sasha: seguiré con esa actitud hasta el día en que recuerdes todo lo que has olvidado,… además no puedo confiar tan fácil en las personas como tú-dijo volteando la mirada hacia el lado contrario, no le quería ver la cara a natsumi, y su rostro reflejaba tristeza y enojo.

Natsumi: sasha sabes bien que mis recuerdos ya no existen, por eso estamos trabajando para hacernos una nueva vida, y no vamos a poder si sigues con esa actitud de no confiar en las personas-le dijo con mucha tranquilidad y una gran sonrisa.

Sasha: si lo sé, está bien…. Pero bueno solo por esa nueva vida hare la lucha de confiar en los demás-dijo mientras sacaba sus alas y se acostaba a dormir en su lugar favorito.

Natsumi: jajá perezosa-dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabecita a una sasha que se durmió extremadamente rápido en su cabeza.

Varios minutos después aparece el dueño de la tienda con un maletín, y lo coloca en la mesa frente a natsumi.

Dueño: bien aquí esta lo prometido, un 1 200 000 jewels, y la otra recompensa la terminare en una hora mas o menos- dijo muy alegre y entusiasmado.-mientras tanto porque no pasas el tiempo en el pueblo, te aseguro que es un lugar muy bonito para conocer.-dijo antes de retirarse a hacer la recompensa.

natsumi y sasha se pensaron bien la oferta y no estaba mal ya que ahora tenian una buena suma de dinero y necesitaban ropa para seguir con su plan de comenzar una nueva vida.

natsumi:bueno mientras esperamos que hacemos, primero sasha?-dijo mietras se ponia de pie y tomaba la recompensa monetaria que encontraba frente a ella en la mesita.

sasha: bueno, nos hace falta comprate ropa, ya que bueno, ir por ahi con una capa, ropa rasgada y vendajes llenos de sangre como que no es propio de na mujer- dijo sin vacilar.

natsumi: je... sabes, solo te pedi ideas para matar tiempo, y esperaba que dijeras vamos a comer o comprarnos ropa y luego te la pensaras y dijeras a comer... no era necesario que criticaras mi forma de vestir - dijo con un poco de sarcasmo mientras caminaba hacia la puesta de la casa del cliente.

natsumi y sasha se echaron a reir al unisono y salieron del la casa del cliente y comenzaron a caminar hacia la zona de ropa de la ciudad.

una vez afuera de los establecimientos de ropa se pusieron a buscar una tienda de ropa que les gustara a ambas, pero siempre era la misma , pasaron por varias tiendas y la historia era la misma, natsumi escogia ropa de hombre y entre mas olgada mejor y sasha se escogia para ella ropa de niña, y queria que natsumi se midiera ropa femenina y entre mas femenina sea mas insiste por lo general era top, falda y medias.

al final natsumi se compro un par de guantes de pela de esos que terminan en los nudillos, una chaqueta negra, ropa interior negra(femenina por que sasha asi la escogio, aun nada sexy), unas botas negras, una blusa roja y un pantalon blanco.

sasha termino con un conjunto parecido al de charle solo que en color azul con plata, sasha fue a llevar a lavar la bufanda de natsumi , mientras esta compraba mas ropa , una mochila despues de eso. ambas regresaron a la joyeria para encontarse con el cliente y recoger la ultima recompensa antes de partir.

al entrar en la joyeria , y pasar al mostrador vieron el porque estas joyas eran tan caras y tan codiciadas... eran hermosas y cada una unica de las demas una llegaban a iradiar un calor hermoso que parecian rubias flotando a su alrededor. o zafiros era una hermosa vista.

de repente sale el dueño de la partede atras.

dueño: oh .. eres tu ya esta terminado deja voy por la recompensa- dijo mientras desaparecia por la puerta de atras y tan rapido como desaparecio volvio a aprecer- aqui esta!- esta vez traia una caja junto con el era de color rosa- esta es tu otra recompensa espero te guste.-dijo mientras lo colocaba frente a natsumi.

natsumi: vaya es hermoso..- dijo mientras de la caja saca un collar de cadena plateada pero con un dije el cual era un dragon alrededor de un fuego color scarlata.

dueño:claro que lo es jovencita... pero no solo es hermoso veras todos los articulos que salen de esta tienda son magicos, y este collar no es la exepcion aun si es unico es la primera vez que lo hago para un dragon slayer, realmente no crei que existiera alguien con ese tipo de magia aun., pero bueno veraz este collar tiene la capacidad de almacenar los rayos del sol y convertirlos en llamas y solo sirve con su dueño.. o sea tu querida maga.. tomalo-explico muy alegremente.

natsumi tomo el collar y se lo puso y si el collar se lleno de llams en cuanto estuvo en el cuello de natsumi.

natsumi:en serio me lo puedo quedar?.. porque luce muy costoso-dijo un poco timida

dueño: tranquila es para uso duro asi no te preocupes no se te rompera cuando andes trabajando, y si es tuyo como parte del trato que hicimos.

sasha: bueno con esto terminamos, adios- y salio de forma muy secante de la tienda.

natsumi: muchas gracias! se lo agradesco!- dijo mientras hacia una reverencia para despedirse de el para despues salir con una gran sonrisa de la tienda.

cogieron sus cosas recien compradas y se fueron primero pasaron por la lavanderia y recogieron la preciada bufanda de natsumi, la cual se puso ella de inmediato.

una vez hecho esto regresaron al gremio, esta vez sin prisa, regresaron caminando en dos o tres dias llegarian, ellas querian admirar el paisaje ya que con esto su nueva vida estaba comenzando.

UN PAR DE DIAS DESPUES.

ellas llegaron a magnolia ya que aun no poseian un lugar donde vivir decidieron guardar lo que les quedaba de la recompensa (850 000 jewels), para comprar una casa.

sasha: natsumi.. lo mejor sera trabajar para juntar una mejor cantidad de dinero, y poder pagar una casa y ...-no pudo seguir hablando ya que las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

natsumi: sasha tranquila...-dijo mientras cargaba a sasha y le daba un fuerte abrazo.- tranquila sigamos trabajando solo piensa en eso, no importa si vivimos en el bosque, en la calle...- la separa del abrazo y mira a sasha a los ojos-recuerda esto,... mientras estemos juntas todo estara bien - dijo mientras colocaba en su rostro na sonrisa que solo transmitia calidez.

sasha al ver esto solo asintio pero,no pudo dejar de llorar y natsumi, simplemente la abrazo.

natsumi penso"sasha, yo no recuerdo nada, en cambio tu si, ese es tu dolor...no poder olvidar lo que nos paso a las dos, juro que mientras siga viva solo vamos a sonreir juntas", asi siguieron caminando hacia el gremio.

FUERA DEL GREMIO.

solo vieron como sillas salian volando afuera, y se voltiaron a ver una a la otra.

sasha y natsumi: piedra, papel o tigeras!- dijeron mientras movian sus manos en forma de puño asia arriba y asia abajo.

sasha saco tigeras y natsumi piedra, natsumi gano y mando a sasha a por el trabajo.

DENTRO DEL GREMIO.

sasha penso" ¿la cosa siempre es asi en este gremio, o solo cuando nosotras nos hacercamos?"

mirajane noto como sasha estaba esquivando todo lo que estuviera volando en su dirreicon mientras se hacercaba al tablon de trabajos.

mirajane penso"ara ara, ya se habian tardado en regresar aun el cliente mando una carta agradeciendole a ese par, bueno espero y vuelvan pronto de su nuevo trabajo. "lo penso mientras seguia repartiendo las ordenes entre las mesas.

sasha: a ver algo con buena recompensa y que nos tardemos... a ver... bandidos, no... destruir?, NO...oh este se ve super bien.- lo tomo lo mostro rapido a mirajane y salio volando tan rapido como sus alas se lo permitieron.

FUERA DEL GREMIO.

natsumi estaba un poco inquieta, en eso sale sasha con un papel en la mano ni lo leyeron solo salieron corriendo de ahi tan rapido como pudiern ya que salio una guitarra volando seguido de un hombre con traje blanco, no se quedaron a saber mas solo se fueron de ahi para comenzar la misison.

VARIOS DIAS DESPUES.

natsumi y sasha decidieron descansar un dia buscar una casa y de paso conocer magnolia ya que sus dias eran siempre iguales cogian mision y se iban regresaban y otra mision y siempre era evadiendo las peleaas del gremio, eran como un fantasma que no existia en ese gremio, solo entraban y salian.

natsumi y sasha llegaron a una zona residencial muy hermosa, parece cara ya que los pocos edifios que estan en esta zona son altos son complejos de departamentos, pero estaba lleno de vegetacion. y todos las edificaciones tenian una vista hermosa hacia el rio que pasa por magnolia.

natsumi: me gusta este lugar sasha vamos a vivir aqui!- dijo muy emocionada

sasha : estas loca no- fue ignorada totamente por natsumi

natsumi ya se encontraba caminando asi una una señora que parecia estar enseñando los departamentos y casas de estas zona, estase encontraba despidiendose de una pareja que vestia muy bien.

nasumi: disculpe! no sabe si ¿por qui no se vende una casa o un departaento?-dijo mientras corria hacia la vendedora.

la vendedora: se voltio para contestarle pero esta penso al instante "que esta mocosa jamas sera capas de pagar ni el departamento mas barato de esta zona."

seleste: si, yo soy la vendedora encargada de esta zona señorita pero..-fue interrumpida

natsumi: a que bueno.. vera ando buscando un buen lugar para vivir, seria tan amable de mostrarme lo que alla aqui, me gustaria ver las casas.-dijo con una gran sonrisa

seleste: bueno se los mostrare señorita, por cierto mi nombre es seleste... como que esta buscando?- dijo con una sonrisa fingida de la peor manera.

sasha: estamos buscando algo tranquilo, amplio, y cerca de la vegetacion.- dijo mientras aterrizaba en su lugar favorito(la cabeza de natsumi)

seleste escucho atentaente eso y las llevo a varias casas pero casa que entraban no le gustaba o a natsumi o a sasha siempre o habia mucho ruido o estaba muy chico...hasta que por fin llegando a un complejo de departamentos el unico que se encontraba en venta era un "pen haouse"(ultimo piso, el mas lujoso del edificio.), asi solo por cortesia las llevo a verlo, ya una vez dentro les explico como en los otros el valor de venta que este tenia y como devia ser comprado,pero lo que no se esperaba ya una vez ahi fue que.

natsumi: wooo! ami me gusta esta casa!- dijo muy sorprendida y feliz.

seleste: claro! señorita este departamente se encuntra en la parte mas rica de la ciudad de magnolia! es obio que es hermoso para cualquiera, aun claro alguien de su pos...- la señora de las ventas fue interrumpida repentinamente.

natsumi: la compro! donde firmo- dijo muy feliz

seleste: disculpe señorita, como broma fue muy graciosa por que alguien de su categoria jamas podria pagar un departamento tan caro como este.

sasha: que acaba de decir v...!-dijo un tanto enojada, pero fue interrumpida por natsumi (esta le tapo la boca para impedir que le dijera a la vendora cosas un poco insultantes).

natsumi:no es broma señorita...-solto sasha- dijo que el departamento vale 2 500 000 (2 y medio millones de jewels) y que tiene que ser al contado, ¿verdad?- se quito la mochila que cargaba y la coloco en el suelo y la abrio- aqui esta todo el dinero que necesita, ¿donde firmo?- dijo finalemte con una sonrisa.

seleste se quedo en blanco estilo anime.

seleste: en serio señorita? ¿de donde saco tanto dinero?¿a que se dedica?- dijo muy sorprendida mientras claro se hacercaba a tomar el dinero.

natsumi: claro me encanta este lugar!, mi trabajo, soy maga- dijo muy feliz

seleste: una maga! de que gremio?- pregunto sin creersela.

sasha: fairy tail! por que?- dijo con un deje de odio hacia la venderora.

seleste: el gremio fairy tail?! es enserio... bueno ya no dire nada siganme por aqui para llenar los papeles.

natsumi y sasha sonrieron ya tenian un hogar, siguienron a seleste hasta el primer piso hay se encontraba la oficina.

una vez ahi seleste les explico que el pago era de contado y les regreso 400 000 jewels que les sobraban, el apartamente viene amueblado (les entrego la dirreccion de la muebleria a la que tenian que ir para escoguer los muebles ), les explico que tienen un estacionamiento en el sotano exclusivo para ellas y varias reglas del edificio.

seleste: bien firma aqui- dijo señalando una parte del contrato y entregandole una pluma.

natsumi la tomo y firmo pero.

seleste: falta su apellido no puede firmar solo con su nombre.

natsumi: pero es que no tengo o bueno al menos no lo recuerdo.- dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

seleste: bueno eso va ser un problema...- fue interrumpida.

sasha tomo la pluma y comenzo a escribir.

sasha: listo con esto ya no habra problemas?-dijo entregando la pluma.

natsumi: estas segura de escribir ese apellido, por que ...- fue interrumpida

sasha: tranquila es el real, tuve suerte de acordarme- dijo sonriendo con un poco de nerviosismo.

seleste: si es el real no hay problema.- dijo mientras tomaba el contrato y lo guardaba en su escritorio, para sacar una llave y entregarsela a natsumi- felicidades y espero que disfrute el departamento, para cualquier problema solo venga aqui a mi oficina.. natsumi san!

natsumi y sasha: claro seleste san!- dijo muy felizes mientras salian de la oficina.

y afuera del edificio brincaron de alegria, y comenzaron a ir en dirrecion de la tienda de muebles, y todo el camino iban saltando de alegria.

ya en la tienda de muebles ellas escogieron muebles que ala vista parecian muy caros , despues de eso le expliaron al dueño que saldrian de la ciudad por unos dias asi que entregara los muebles con la señora de la oficina del primer piso hay ella lo llevaria al departamento para que los entregaran.

UN PAR DE VISITAS AL GREMIO DESPUES.

Sasha y natsumi se dieron cuenta de que cada visita al gremio era un pandemónium ya que parecían amuleto de la mala suerte ya que cada vez que iban al gremio por un trabajo tenían que esquivar magia, artículos de cocina, comida, muebles en gran parte destrozados y lo mas recurrente…personas inconscientes

Sasha: sabes natsumi… creo que tengo un plan para sobrevivir cada vez que venimos al gremio-dijo con un aire de superioridad y mucha confianza.

Natsumi: enserio y cual es tu plan?!-dijo no muy convencida

Sasha: simple, vamos a venir cuando casi no haya nadie que es en la mañana muy y temprano y en la noche muy tarde…..si es un gran plan lo se-con aires de grandeza.

aunque el plan no funciono al cien al menos ya no era un pandemonium ir al asi ellas solo se la pasaban trabajando y su hogar solo lo usaban para lo basico comer, dormir y aseharse.

TRES MESES DESPUES.

el dia era de esos pocos en los que llueve en magnolia, pero no era lluvia, era como si el cielo mismo se estuviera cayendo, llovia a cantaros.

natsumi se hacercaba al gremio y detras de ella caminando se encontraba sasha que no podia volar, ambas llevaban una capa para protegerse de la lluvia.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL GREMIO.

gray: maldito ojos bizcos!:dijo mientras chocaba frente con natsu, y si aun traia su ropa puesta.

natsu: ojos caidos!-dijo natsu mientras se estaba encendiendo.

gray:vomitador de flamas! -dijo mientras de su cuerpo comenzaba a salir aire helado.

y la pelea comenzo estaba vez solo natsu y gray peleanban todos los demas se sentian cansados no querian meterse en una pelea mientras la lluvia estuviera tan fuerte.

eran golpes aqui puñetazos mas que nada envueltos en llamas y gray congelaba su puño, si ese era la normalidad de este gremio.

natsumi, no le importo entrar dirrecto en la pelea que siempre se encontaba en el gremio cada vez que ella iba , ella solo queria dejar de mojarse.

natsu de repente agarro a gray que se encontraba en ropa interior y con un golpe lo mando a volar en dirrecion de la puerta del gremio la cual siempre se encuntra abierta. justo en ese momento iba entrando por la puerta natsumi la cual al dar unos pocos pasos dentro del gremio fue recibida con un gray que se estrello con ella.


	3. capitulo 3 El Encuentro

**_escritora: perdon mis queridos lectores la ultima vez se me olvido decir!_**

 ** _oneechan: se le olvido decir que fairy tail no le pertenece , si no a su creador y idolo personal de ella hiro mashima.- dijo tranquila y feliz_**

 ** _escritora:y tu que haces aqui!-dijo enojada-bueno antes que nada una disculpa esta historia tiene mas de un año... me disculpo pero me pasaron muchas cosas y no pude publicar_**

 ** _oneechan: en primera soy tu mejor amiga y me puedo meter, en segunda no maches fui tu primera lectora y seguidora!_**

 ** _escritora: callese! me gustaria agradecer que si dejan mensaje se aceptan todos hasta las groserias!_**

 ** _sebastian: oia oia my lady es sadica!_**

 ** _escritora: sebastian y tu que haces aqui!.. tu ni eres de esta historia!... ah me largo...oh antes de irme...MI FECHAS DE PUBLICACION SON VAN A SER ASI, PUBLICARE LOS VIERNES O CADA 10 DIAS DE PREFERENCIA, perdon mis capitulos son largos y me tardo en escribir ya que no esla unica historia que llevo, aun las demas no las e publicado, eso y dibujar las esecnas mas importantes me quita tiempo._**

 ** _oneechan: no que ya te ibas?...jijij_**

 ** _escritora: me voy sebastian, es una orden entretenla!_**

 ** _sebastian: mi lady soy un demonio.. pero no me deje con ella... my lady(ella ya se fue).. ah que castigo!_**

personaje habla: -

personaje piensa " "

CAP 3. EL ENCUENTRO.

Natsumi se encontraba en el suelo ya que alguien la había empujado y ese alguien está sobre ella, curioso era que esa persona había aparecido volando en su dirección y se estrellaron.

Gray: maldición ojos viscos como se te ocurre arrojarme!-dijo mientras se ponía de pie, pero se quedó a medio camino por que noto que aterrizo sobre una persona, una chica-hola... perdona por...-pero no termino la frase porque se quedó estático al notar el rostro de la chica-natsu?! Eres tú! Eh...-dijo totalmente sorprendido.

Natsumi: quien... -se quedó estática y de repente se puso roja.

Gray:!natsu!.. Porque estas ro..-no termino de hablar, ya que en su mano izquierda comenzó a sentir algo blando muy blando.

Gray se encontraba sobre Natsumi con una pose comprometedora, además de que su mano izquierda se encontraba sobre el pecho de ella, y el como siempre en calzoncillos, dejaba en claro lo que podría pasar, él se puso rojo como el cabello de Erza pero no alcanzo a disculparse por que salió volando y aterrizo en el escenario, la causa natsumi le metió tremenda patada en el pecho.

Natsumi: PERVERTIDO!-grito mientras se ponía de pie.

Mientras tanto todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a natsumi, que no se dio cuenta que se le había caído la capucha dejando a la vista su rostro y cabello.

Juvia: GRAY SAMA! Se encuentra bien?-salió corriendo en dirección del escenario para comprobar a su amado, el cual se encontraba K. O.

Todos se le quedaron viendo con la boca abierta, y ella lo noto.

Natsumi: que pasa?-dijo mirando hacia atrás-que ven todos?-dijo un tanto nerviosa.

Todos: té vemos a ti!-dijeron todos mientras veían a natsu y luego a natsumi.

En eso entra sasha un tanto enojada.

Sasha: ¿porque tardas tanto, que no encuentras un trabajo que te guste?-ahora las miradas iban de natsumi a sasha y de sasha a natsumi.

El silencio en el gremio era milagroso, un silencio incomodo que nadie sabía cómo romper, hasta que de repente Mirajane sale de las barras y pasa entre todos con una charola de mesera llena de tres jarras de cerveza, y se da cuenta de que natsumi se encuentra ahí.

Mirajane:ara ara hola natsumi! que gusto verte ...oh ahorita te atiendo tengo que entregar unos pedidos- dijo muy feliz mirajane miestras se retiraba a entregar las cervezas que traia.

natsumi:si, mirajane no te preocupes!-dijo feliz

el maestro makarov se comenzo a acercar, para hablar con natsumi (le parecio guapa y sexy)

sasha: ara un enano!- dijo cara de sorprendida.

natsumi: sasha ciertamente... tu eres mas enana que el!- dijo con una sonrisa.

makarov:oh eres una nueva recluta!, cual es tu nombre!- dijo feliz.

natsumi: mi nombre es natsumi... solo natsumi y ella- señalando a sasha- es sasha es mi compañera!...- dijo feliz

makarov: natsumi y sasha un gusto conocerlas... entonces os gustaria unirse!?-dijo muy feliz mientras se ponia rojo

sasha: unirnos al gremio, si ya somos parte del gremio!- dijo mientras se ponia a volar para colocarse en su lugar favorito.

makarov: a que te refieres con que ya son parte del gremio!?- dijo muy impresionado.

mirajane se hacerco y se puso junto al maestro que por la impresion casi se cae.

natsumi: si hace 3 meses nos unimos al gremio!- dijo muy feliz

makarov: hace 3 meses...- dijo casi incredulo.

natsumi y sasha se quitaron sus capas que las protegian de la lluvia, y cada una mostro su sello, natsumi la del hombro y sasha la de la espalda.

makarov: enserio..- dijo para despues caerse de espaldas- ¿y por que yo no sabia nada de ellas hasta ahora?- dijo aun en el suelo con un poco de enfado.

mirajane se puso a llorar.

makarov:mirajane tu lo sabias!... perdon-dijo un poco arrepentido.

mirajane: ara ara maestro creo que se me olvido decirle!- dijo muy feliz, se recupero muy rapido de haber llorado.

sasha: sera por que cada vez que venimos por un trabajo, el gremio entero parece un pandemonium!- dijo de forma sarcastica, sobre la cabeza de natsumi.

makarov: dejando todo de lado!...vamos a darle una gran bienvenida a nuestras nuevas reclutas!...- dijo muy feliz mientras literalmente saltaba de alegria.- todos preparen la fiesta de bienvenida!- dijo feliz, para de repente tomar a natsumi de la mano y comenzo a jalarla hacia mas adentro del gremio.

natsumi: gracias, pero no soy del tipo de personas socables-dijo muy timida.

sasha: ademas solo vinimos por un trabajo para matar el tiempo!- dijo mientras se agarraba de la bufanda de natsumi, para no caerse.

makarov: que va el trabajo puede esperar!- dijo mientras la llevaba a donde se encontraba mirajane.

y la dejo junto a mirajane, le dijo a erza que lo siguiera para que lo ayudara a traer la cerveza, todos se pusieron en marcha para hacerle su fiesta de bienvenida a natsumi, la cual estaba un tanto callada junto a hacerco lucy para presentarse y junto a ella estaba levy, wendy y charle.

lucy: hola, natsumi yo soy lucy heartfilia! un gusto conocerte!- dijo muy feliz

wendy:un gusto conocerte, yo soy wendy marvell y ella es mi compaañera charle!- dijo un poco timida, y señalando a su compañera- espero y nos llevemos bien!

charle: hola!- dijo con su entonacion caracteristica.

levy:un gusto conocerte yo soy levy mcgarden!- dijo feliz

natsumi:oooo...hola, un gusto conocerlas- dijo muy timida mientras abrazaba a sasha y literalmente la trataba como un mono de peluche.

lucy: natsumi ¿te encuntras bien?- dijo preocupada.

sasha: tranquilas ella...-fue interrumpida natsumi la estaba abrazando muy fuerte- no est...- un abrazo aun mas fuerte-MALDICION ME VAS A ROMPER LAS COSTI...-grito enojada, con varias venitas en su cabeza.

natsumi:p..perdon, disculpen .. esque no estoy a costumbrada a relacionarme con las personas, a no ser que sea por trabajo-dijo muy apenada.

lucy: ah eso lo explica pero tranquila!- dijo muy feliz mientras la abrazaba.

pero en eso aparece loki y carga a natsumi estilo nupcial.

loki: vaya pues que tenemos aqui!- dijo mientras miraba a natsumi alos ojos- por que nadie me habia dicho que una diosa como esta se acaba de unir a fairy tail!- dijo mientras intentaba besarla.

en eso sasha entra y le mete una patada a loki en la cara.

sasha: no te atrevas! pervertido- grito enojada mietras pateaba a loki, volando al rededor de el.

loki: oh!.. como pude ser tan torpe, mi nombre es loki, lindura- dijo mientras le besaba la mano a natsumi, ignorando las pataditas de sasha.

lucy: vamos loki! regresa y deja de acosar la!- dijo mientras cerraba lapuerta de leo el leon.

loki: ah vaya esto es un ...- dijo para despues desaparecer.

sasha saco un libro con la lista de popularidad de fiore, y tacho a loki.

sasha: definitivamente no quiero a los de tu tipo cerca de natsumi!- dijo mientras tachaba la fotografia y traia muchas venitas rojas en la cabeza.

mirajane: tranquila natsumi, por que o te relajas, en lo que comienza la fiesta.- dijo con su alegre sonrisa.

todas las demas se despidieron para ir a ayudar con los preparativos de la fiesta, eso y natsumi estaba palida, lo mejor era dejarla tranquila unos minutos.

VARIOS MINUTOS DESPUES.

justo antes de que comenzara la fiesta, natsu fue junto a natsumi y le grito un tanto curioso y furioso.

natsu: ¿porque hueles a igneel?-le grito casi en el oido a natsumi.

natsumi:AAAH!...-al escuchar a natsu-no me grites en la oreja, por favor-lo dijo sin gritar enojada, mientras se sobaba los oidos.

por el grito que dio natsumi de dolor en sus orejas, todo el gremio se sorprendio y se quedo congelado viendo asia ese par que eran muy parecidos.

natsu: ¿porque hueles a dragon?-volvio a preguntar mas desesperado que antes.

natsumi:mmm ¿a dragon? no se de que hablas, que no se supone que los dragones se extinguieron hace siglos-dijo con una cara de duda caracteristica del anime.

natsu:¿porque tienes el mismo aroma que yo? HUELES A IGNEEL!-dijo un natsu totalmete desesperado, mientras la tenia agarrada de la ropa, por el cuello y se la hacerca al rostro.

en eso se meten a la platica wendy y gajeel.

gajeel: tienes razon salamander, esta mocosa apesta a dragon y su aroma es extremadamente familiar al tuyo-dijo mientras asia un ademan con la mano en la nariz asiendo referencia a que huele mucho.

wendy:es cierto natsu san, talvez ella sea... el igneel de edolas, la contraparte de el igneel que te cuido de pequeño-lo dijo feliz y sorprendida, aunque hablando con la timidez caracteristica de ella.

al termino de ese comentario todo el mundo se cayo de donde estaba, sillas, mesas o las escaleras.

gray:estas diciendo que al cerebro de flama lo crio una "dragona"...-sorprendido y mucho, aunque aun sele veia en la parte trasera el chipote creado por la caida que le dio la patada de natsumi.

gajeel: JAJAJAJAJAJ!-sono una sonora carcajada por todo el gremio.

natsu: a ti tambien te crio una dragona, metalicana era mujer-dijo con cara de que tiene de gracioso y diferente.

lucy:natsu en los animales y dragones se dice "hembra"-dijo con un aire de inteligente.

natsumi: esperen... enserio ¿estan hablando de dragones reales? ¿y quien es este igneel del que tanto hablan? que ya hasta el sexo le cambiaron!...-dijo muy sorprendida.

natsu:MMM- se le quedo viendo a natsumi y de repente le levanto la blusa y la chaqueta a natsumi- si eres hembra!- dijo con su cara de pensativo y luego coloco en su rostro su caracteristica sonrisa.

y al hacer esto gran parte del gremio, que apenas se estaban recuperando del chock anterior comenzo a sangrar por la nariz, claro la parte masculina... elfman se tapo la cara bueno lisanna y mirajane le taparon los ojos al mismo tiempo, loki que volvio a aparecer por su cuenta, estaba con las fosas nasales como catarratas y gajeel estaba como si nada.

lucy:NATSU SERAS IDIOTA!-grito mientras le daba tremendo golpe en la cabeza y ni asi solto la ropa de natsumi la cual estaba totalmente sorprendida, aunque no estaba roja si tenia un pequeño rubor.

gray:enserio tienes el cerebro hecho de carbon!-lo dijo en calzoncillos y con una gran hemorragia nasal en ambas fosas.

JUVIA VISION.

gray: que no ves que solo yo la queria ver asi!- dijo un gray celoso y sonrojado

natsumi: G..R...A...Y KUN!... te amo!- dijo una natsumi rota en llanto que luego estaba sonrojada a mas no poder

gray: natsumi casate con migo!- dijo con una sonrisa mientras traia a natsumi en brazos y estaban dando vueltas

natsumi: si gray kun!- dijo feliz, antes de besarlo en la boca-te amo!

despues se ve la boda de esos dos se ve , el embarazo, los 30 niños y las 2 niñas que tuvieron juntos...

FIN DE JUVIA VISION.

juvia: ¡¿otro rival de amor?!-lo dijo mas para si, despues de haber regreso al mundo real, mientras destrozaba con la boca un pañuelo.

natsumi despues de haber salido del trance por el levantamiento rapido de su ropa, se puso roja como el cabello de erza, mientras natsu no le soltaba ni bajaba la ropa, hasta que erza lo vio y llego con el maestro makarov que justo venian subiendo del almacen con mas bariles de cerveza.

erza:NATSU!... -lo dijo con una cara de demonio asesino, pero de repente fue distraida por mirajane que le coloco un pastel completo de fresas debajo de la nariz y comenzo a guiar su vista lejos del evento o espectaculo que se sucitaba y la llevo junto a alas barras.

lucy: NATSU NO SEAS IDIOTA YA DEJA A NATSUMI!-dijo mas tranquila aunque aun asi seguia siendo un grito, mientras trataba de evitar que natsu se acercara tanto a natsumi, porque el la queria oler mejor.

de repente y de la nada salio que natsumi le dio tremenda patada a natsu en la cara, que lo mando a 5 metros de distancia de ella y hubieran sido mas de no ser que las mesas lo estuvieron frenando.

natsumi:PERVERTIDO!- grito muy enojada, furiosa.

natsu se levanto de la ultima mesa destruida en la cual finalmente cayo,se levanto escupiendo fuego por la boca y los puños en llamas.

natsu: ¿quieres pelea? BIEN!... Preparate que te voy a sacar las respuestas a golpes!-dijo con su cara enojada.

natsumi no respondio simplemente se limito a quitarse su chaqueta y colocarla en la silla donde anteriormente se habia sentado, tras hacer esto quedo con su blusa, los guantes de pelea que llegan hasta los nudillos y su preciada bufanda blanca.

erza al ver que iba comenzar la pelea se levanto dispuesta a detenerla, pero el maestro makarov la detuvo con la mano le hizo la señal con la mano de sentarse y ella entendio que dejara seguir la pelea, eso y se notaba que el maestro ya habia bebido varias cervezas.

makarov "bien natsumi, espero y seas la persona correcta, la "persona" que busco."-penso el maestro, mientras recordaba un evento que paso hace años.

entonces la pelea comenzo natsu fue el primero en atacar con sus puños en llamas, se impulso con fuego en los pies ,natsumi simplemente lo evadio y sonrio, la pelea siguio con natsu lanzando golpe tras golpe a natsumi golpes los cuales ella esquivaba y seguia sin usar magia. asi transcurrio la pelea durante unos minutos , hasta que natsu arto de no poder conectar ningun golpe, preparo y lanzo un ¡karioru no hoko!(rugido del dragon de fuego), el cual era imposible que natsumi esquivara, entonces.

natsumi:¡¿el dijo rugido del dragon de fuego?!,... el es un "dragon slayer"-fue una gran sorpresa para ella, pero se quedo estatica hasta que recibio el ataque en su totalidad.

natsu creyo haberle dado y ganado el combate al fin conseguiria respuesta, pero de repente el fuego comenzo a hacerse mas y mas pequeño hasta que se hizo tan pequeño que se comenzo a ver el cuerpo de natsumi y al ultimo solo se podia ver como el fuego desaparecia en su boca.

natsu: IMPOSIBLE!...ELLA...ELLA ES UN -grito totalmente sorprendido, con los ojos muy abiertos-...MI FUEGO!-se quedo estatico.

todo el gremio: OTRO MAS NO!- grito todo el gremio, suplicando a los cielos.

natsu, wendy y gajeel al unisono con todo el gremio:ELLA ES UN DRAGON SLAYER!-gritaron extremadamente sorprendidos.

mientras tanto natsumi no le presto atencion a su griterio porque estaba comiendo.

natsumi (MMMM! que delicioso fuego, sabe a chocolate, si es el mejor fuego que he comido en mi vida!) lo penso mientras saboreaba cada bocado de fuego, cortesia de natsu, hasta que termino con el fuego que se extinguio totalmente en su boca y al final solo se relamio con la lengua, los labios.

natsumi: GRACIAS POR LA COMIDA!-dijo muy feliz.

natsu:continuemos con la pelea que estoy encendido!-lo dijo muy feliz, mientras encendia de nuevo sus puños, la sorpresa desaparecio de su rostro para ser resplazado por la emocion.

natsumi: me parece bien...-ella estiro su brazo derecho y trono los dedos y sus manos se encendieron-...ya que es mi turno de atacar...-lo dijo con una sonrisa y la mirada seria.

y con esas palabras la pelea se reanuado, durante la pelea todos sin excepcion se escondieron lo mas cerca de las paredes, atras de la barra, en los baños en cualquier lugar lejos de ese par tan peligroso, incluso en el escenario o lo que quedaba de el.

y como lo habia dicho natsumi la pelea se reanudo con ella siendo la que ataca, ella comenzo igual que natsu atacaba con puños cubiertos de fuego y cuendo natsu los esquivaba ella usaba los pies o la rodilla en llamas, natsu no se quedaba atras no solo se defendia tambien atacaba con puños envueltos en llamas y a veces se comia el fuego de natsumi y gracias a eso el lograba conectarle golpes en la cara.

pero cada vez que el queria conectar un golpe consecutivo ella desaparecia como laxus solo que en vez de dejar tras de si relampagos como el, dejaba llamas y aparecia justo detras de el y ahora era ella la que conectaba el golpe,y asi se repitio esa secuencia varias vecess hasta que de un momento a otro lo que natsu recibio de lleno no fue un puñetazo sino un un ¡karioru no hoko!(rugido del dragon de fuego), por el impacto del ataque, natsu volo y termino aterizando y atravesando lo poco que quedaba en pie del escenario...y de repente sale del hoyo un natsu recubrierto de llamas, enfurecido dejando tras de si fuego mucho fuego... natsumi no se quedo a esperar el ataque de natsu, ella tambien lanzo un ataque.

natsumi: ¡karioru no hoko!(rugido del dragon de fuego)!- ataque que natsu recibio y comio totalmente y esta vez si pudo "degustar" bien esas llamas.

natsu (MMM esta llamas saben a fresas... NO!...mmm a vainilla como el perfume de lucy... lucy deberia dejar de usar tanto perfume... marea!, pero elfuego es delicioso el mejor que eh probado en mi vida.)-penso mientras se devoraba el ataque de natsumi.

en lo que natsu se devoraba el fuego que natsumi habia lanzado, natsumi desaparecio dejando tras de si llamas que iban desapareciendo y una linea de fuego que iba en dirreccion de natsu aparecia en su lugar y justo cuando natsu se termino el fuego del ataque, natsumi aparecio de la linea de fuego las cuales se convirtieron en garras de dragon, las cuales natsumi uso para atacar a natsu. y ella apareciod etras de el y lo volvio a atacar por diferentes dirreciones a una velocidad sorprendente, pero de repente ella se convirtio en fuego y aparecio a varios metros de distancia de natsu la razon.

natsu en un intento de atacarla, le quito por accidente su preciada bufanda, lo cual dejo al descubierto un vendaje en el cuello de natsumi, ella al verlo con su bufanda, se enfurecio mucho y se lanzo hacia el a una velocidad en la cual, natsu y los demas solo vieron fuego que aparecio y desaparecio en un instante.

todos se quedaron boquiabiertos y cana abrio las apuestas y las cerro dejando un 50% gana natsu, 50% natsumi. En eso natsumi aparecio sentada en lo quedaba del escenario, con las piernas cruzadas y con su preciada bufanda en el cuello y otra en la mano izquierda, junto con un chaleco negro.

natsumi: en serio eres un pervertido!...contigo ahora son 2 los pervertidos que conoci hoy, aun que ciertamente no se el nombre de ninguno de los dos...no me importa-señalando a gray que estaba asomando la cabeza tras una mesa y con la otra mano señalaba a natsu-los llamare...los idiotas pervertidos.. o mejor el duo de stippers!... mm cual suena mejor?!-dijo pensativa y con una gran sonrisa.

natsu y gray al unisono: NO ME COMPARES CON ESE IDIOTA!- lo dijeron mientras se señalaban mutuamente.

los dos al terminar la frase, gray salio de su escondite, y natsu se le hacerco, ambos chocaron frentes.

natsu: yo no soy un pervertido, como el stripper!- dijo enfurecido mientras tenia un combate de frentes con gray, a ver cual de los dos empujaba mas fuerte.

gray: pervertido yo?! cabeza de lava, tu fuiste el que le levanto la ropa frente a todo el gremio!- dijo mientras seguia con la pelea de frentes.

natsu y gray al unisono: ¿¡QUIERES PELEAR IMBECIL!?

mientras esos dos se peleaban.

sasha se hacerco a natsumi con dos helados de chocolate, de los cuales le ofrecio uno a natsumi y se sento junto a ella a comerlo.

cana:natsu primero termina tu pelea con natsumi! y gray ponte pantalones que asi solo afirmas que eres un pervertido!-dijo para despues seguir bebiendo de su barril de cerveza.

elfman: un hombre siempre termina sus peleas! UN HOMBRE !-grito emocionado.

natsumi: eh yo no soy un hombre- dijo un tanto sorprendida mientras seguia comiendo su helado.

natsu: si voy a terminar mi pelea, para luego golpear ala princesita stipper!-dijo mientras se encendian sus puños.

gray: A QUIEN LLAMAS PRINCESITA STRIIPPER! VOMITADOR DE FLAMAS!-dijo gray mientras preparaba su magia

natsu: CABRON! PERVERTIDO QUIERES QUE TE DERROTE! CUBITO DE HIELO!- dijo natsu realmete enojado con su cuerpo cubierto en llamas.

gray: oh quieres que por fin te derrote ¿verdad?, bien cerebro de caron- dijo para que despues comenzara la pelea la cual ni siquiera pudo comenzar ya que el maestro makarov se transformo en gigante y aplasto alos dos con su pie.

makarov: chicos tenemos nuevas reclutas, asi que QUE COMIENZE LA FIESTA!-dijo mientras se hacia mas y mas chcio

todos: fiesta!- gritaron empconados.

natsumi: un gigante!- dijo sorprendida mientras seguia comiendo su helado.

sasha: un enano!- dijo sorprendida cuando el maestro regreso a su tamaño normal.

EN OTRO LADO, CERCA DE LA BARRA.

erza estaba por disfrutar la ultima parte de su delicioso pastel, pero por accidente se le cayo, ya que mirajane la empujo porque todos, estaban limpiando el destrozo que hizo la pelea de los dos dragon slayer. y mirajane se resbalo por un trozo de plato que piso.

erza: mi... mi...¿mi pastel?-dijo un poco triste e incapaz de creer que su pastel se encontraba en el suelo-¡ MI DELICIOSO PASTEL DE FRESAS!-literalmente fue un grito de batalla, grito enojada mientras golpeaba a todos a su alrededor.

y asi una nueva pelea comenzo en el gremio. la pelea comenzo cerca de la cocina y poco a poco se fue recorriendo hacia el centro del gremio, y mientras mas y mas magos se unian las victimas tambien aumentaban. y en una de esas natsu y gray (gray desnudo sin calzoncillos) patearon al mismo tiempo a elfman, el cual salio volando y golpeo a natsumi la cual seguia comiendo despreocupadamente su helado.

pero por el golpe del cuerpo inconsinete de elfman, su helado termino gran parte en su cara y el resto en el suelo.

natsumi: mi helado... de chocolate!- dijo sorprendida, ella le estaba llorando al chocolate- me las pagaran!- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, mientras se tronaba los nudillos, en señal de preparacion de batalla y literalmente salto dentro del pandemonium de batalla.

era una escena tipica la pelea del gremio y el hecho de que se uniera natsumi, en realidad no sorprendio, era como si ella hubiera estado en ese gremio por mucho tiempo.

lucy: ah! parece que ella nacio para ser de fairy tail.- dijo un poco decaida y feliz, escodida detras de la barra

mirajane: ara ar, no te parece que asi el lugar es mas feliz- dijo muy feliz.

wendy: lucy san, mirajane san enserio este lugar es mas feliz asi!- dijo muy feliz

en eso sale lisanna de la cocina con las manos ocupadas con dos charolas llenas dulces, pero de pronto es jalada hacia abajo por mirajane, ya que de no aver hecho eso lo que quedaba de una mesa se hubiera estrellado con ella, pero aun asi lo que lisanna llevaba en las manos les cayo encima a la chicas.

lisanna:lo siento, pero..- dijo un poco arrepentida.

lucy: tranquila, ademas aqui estamos seguras de la batalla.-dijo con una sonrisa.

sasha: ciertamente, aun que sea una pelea sin sentido me alegra que ella se este divirtiendo, dijo mientras sacaba un chocolate de su mochilita.

happy:aye no habiamos notado que estuvieras aqui!-dijofeliz

charle: cierto que haces aqui!... que no estabas en el esx¿cenario con natsumi!?-dijo seria

sasha: me protejo de la pelea de ahi afuera.-dijo muy tranquila.

y asi siguieron platicando de varios temas de mujeres, lily estaba con su jugo de kiwi asi que no participo mucho en la charla, ella estaban felices mientras platicaban.

y la lucha del gremio de un momento a otro se convirtio en todos disfrutaron de la celebracion, bueno los que no se encontraban inconsientes en el suelo del gremio.

y de un momento a otro todos se quedaron dormidos, loshermanos stratus abrazados, natsumi se quedo dormida en una silla, grey tambien justo a su lado, la pobre juvia en un rincon con lagrimas en los ojos. natsu se quedo dormido en el suelo, y lucy tambien se durmio junto a levy en unas bancas.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN ALGUN LUGAR LEJANO.

¿?: ah rayos esa niña, ya la perdi...-dijo mientras miraba asia todos lados- o alo mejor yo me perdi... mmmm - dijo mirando al cielo- creo que es lo mejor, espero que en tu nueva vida seas feliz...natsumi- dijo muy feliz mirando al cielo- espero y jamas recuerdes- dijo para despues seguir con su camino.

ALA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE.

una hermosa mañana estaba apareciendo en la magnifica ciudad de magnolia, para denesa formaa olvidar la rar lluvia del dia anterior.

todos comenzaron a despertar y los mas grandes como el maestro, macao... su gran resaca a penas iba a comenzar a excepcion de cana ella no tenia resaca y ya habia comenzado a beber un barril.

natsumi desperto ya que sasha la estaba literalmente cacheteando.

sasha: ya despierta floja!- dijo mientras le dejaba caer la cabeza.

natsumi: buenos dias sasha!- dijo con una gran sonrisa en sus ojos.-ya es hora de comer!

sasha: tu solopiensas en comer!-dijo enojada

todos despertaron poco a poco, se levantaban a comer y a seguir sonriendo.

una vez que todos se habian levantado y limpiado lo del dia anterior, natsumi y sasha se dirigieron al tablon de trabajos a seleccionar uno ya que eas era la razon por la cual habian decidido ir al gremio en un dia tan lluvoso.

natsumi y sasha se encontraban frente al tablon, y se la pensaban mucho ya que no habia nada bueno no de recompensa ya que eso ciertamente les importaba poco, lo que ellas buscaban era la accion.y claro una mision en la cual se tardaran ya que habia misiones en las que llegabas hacias el trabajo y en dos dias estabas de vuelta.

pero en estos momentos no encontraban nada interesante.

natsumi: que tal este?...es en el que nos tardaremos mas!- dijo muy entusiasmada

sasha: no... otra cosa- dijo enojada, estaba recostada en la cabeza de natsumi.

en eso se hacerca el equipo de natsu.

lucy: natsumi escojiendo un trabajo, -dijo feliz- mira natsu tambien nosotros deberiamos escojer algun quieres nos puedes acompañar- dijo muy entusiasmada.

happy: aye lucy necesita pagar el alquiler aye!- dijo feliz

lucy:gato enserio quieres perder tu vigotes!- dijo muy enojada.

natsu: tranquilos solo tenemos que buscar algo sensillo en donde nos den lo de la renta de lucy- dijo con una sonrisa.

en eso aparecieron erza, gray, ya que wendy se acababa de ir con el equipo shadow gear a hacer un trabajo.

gray: ya era hora de que dejaras de jugar y te pusieras a trabajar!- dijo mientras se hacercaba, y le faltaban los pantalones.

erza:si... vas a hacer este trabajo!- dijo feliz y too a natsumi de la mano y la empezo a jalar.

natsumi: espera que... ey!- dijo mientras trataba de liberarse del agarre de erza- ¿quien eres?... y yo no dije que iria con ustedes

sasha "este gremio, no es nada normal!" penso un poco enojada y ala vez feliz.


	4. capitulo 4 Conociendose

**escritora: hola ... disculpen la demora ... Antes de Que Me Maten ...**

 **oneechan: No te voy a matar en solo te hare Sufrir, El Mismo dolor, Que Hiciste Sufrir A Tus Seguidores: S**

 **escritora: En Serio, tu ni te quejes Que Hiciste que te Contara mas de la Mitad de la Historia, ademas si me matas** , **Nunca Sabrás Que Paso con eso :) ... Quieres saber no es verdad? 8)**

 **oneechan: mala ... bueno, ... La Tentación es muy grande ... no te Matare 8 (**

 **escritora: gracias por el Cumplido ... Dejando eso de lado ... me disculpo por eso, ahorita estoy con prisas y ... Publicare los sábados apartir del 25 de agosto, y ahorita en vacaciones ... no esperen Mucho 1 Vez AL MES ... y mi cumpleaños serea pronto asi Que ESE dia publicare ... 8)**

 **oneechan: ... esta historia no le Pertenece Sino un su creador original, Hiro Mashima ... Dejen Comentarios Consejos, Quejas ... ABURRANLA DE COMENT ...**

 **escritora: Cállate ... bueno comenzamos y perdón por tardar los 90 dias de vida! y gracias a las tres Personas Que Me Siguen se los agradezco de corazón T.T**

CAPITULO. 4. CONOCIÉNDOSE.

ESTACIÓN DEL TREN, MAGNOLIA.

Natsumi: gracias por invitarme a su Trabajo, Pero ...- Dijo mientras estaba abrazada a un Poste- Creo Que prefiero ir por mi Cuenta!

Erza: De que hablas El viaje sera mas divertido si Todos vamos juntos - dijo mientras jalaba a natsumi de un pie.

Natsumi: gracias pero...- dijo apenada, sin soltar ni un centimetro el poste- KYAA! no quiero subir al tren!-grito

Erza: sube al tren!- dijo mientras jalaba mas fuerte y poco a poco se iba enojando mas.

Lucy: esta escena me recuerda a una madre llevando a su hija a la escuela- dijo un simple comentario , mientras una gotita de sudor se resbalaba por su cabeza.

Natsu y gray: pobrecita...!- dijeron al unisono y palidos del miedo de ver a era enojada.

Gray: siento pena por natsumi, nadie le advirtio de erza- dijo triste, asustado y desnudo (lo unico que todavia traia puesto era su collar y su mochila).

Lucy: ciertamente el queda mas pena eres tu , gray ponte la ropa!- dijo con una gotita de sudor y una cara como de fastidio.

Gray:ah! cuando fue que...- dijo mientras se tapaba sus partes y salia corriendo al baño a cambiarse.

y junto a el un poco apartado se encontraba natsu y happy.

Natsu: por que en tren!... no podia agarrar algo cerca... no quiero subir al tren, pero si no lo hago erza me mata- dijo mientras trataba de prepararse para su mareo en los transportes.

Happy: oi natsu, tranquilo, si te tranquilizas te dare un pescado!- dijo muy inocententemente.

Natsu: el tren...- sin escuchar a happy, pero cada vez que pensaba en el tren, las nauseas regresaban.

Lucy penso sola, ya que gray se fue a poner ropa.

Lucy penso."sera imaginacion mia o en serio, soy la unica normal". penso seriamente eso ya que nisiquiera sasha era normal, esa gata estaba dormida ensima del equipaje de erza, e importandole poco su compañera que estaba desafiando a un monstruo, pareciera que no le importaba nada.

finalmente erza logro hacer que natsumi soltara el poste del cual estab abarzada. y ya todos se encontraban subiendo al tren, pero..

Natsumi: POR FAVOR DEJAME IR POR MI CUENTA!- dijo mientras literalmente encajaba las uñas en el suelo, mientras erza la arrastraba de las piernas.

Erza: no, y el tren esta por partir... VAMOS!- dijo mientras jalaba mas y mas fuerte.

Natsumi: no subire al tren, cualquier cosa, menos el TREN!- tremino gritando con mas fuerza, pero el sonido del tren opaco ese grito.

Natsumi iba perdiendo, y erza solo la arrastraba mas fuerte, hasta que finalmente erza gano, la metio al tren y para que no se le escapara, la abrazo y como es tipico de Erza, termino estrellando la cabeza de natsumi con su armadura, al escuchar el golpe. lucy, happy y gray voltearon hacia otro lado.

Lucy: me pregunto, natsumi chan, ¿por que no, te gusta subir al tren?- le pregunto a una natsumi que se sobaba la cabeza.

Natsumi: no es que no me guste, es solo que...- de repente fue interrumpida.

el tren comenzo a moverse y como si estuvieran sincronizados natsumi y natsu, al mismo tiempo su cara cambio de color,(al color que tiene natsu cuando se marea) y corrieron hacia la ventana y sacaron la cabeza.

Sasha: ah.. ya esta en marcha el tren, yo puedo responderte esa duda...natsumi se marea en los transportes...-dijo muy tranquila-y parece que no es la unica...-dijo mientras miraba a un natsu casi incosciente atorado en la ventana.

Gray: oh! eso explica porque, no queria subir!- dijo muy tranquilo

Lucy: eh.. natsu, vamos te vas a caer del tren- dijo un poco alterada, mientras trataba de meter a natsu al tren.

Natsu: olvidate... de ... mi...deja... ter...minar... con mi sufri...mi...ento- dijo entrecortadamente devido alas nauseas.

por el otro lado gray, tambien trataba de meter a natsumi al tren, pero esta a diferencia de natsu, no hablaba (solo murmuraba un poco).

Gray: natsumi te vas a caer del tren!- dijo un poco alterado, ya que literalmente natsumi si se queria aventar del tren- anda sube! para que descanses!- pero de lo que el no se dio cuenta es que estaba en calzoncillos, y agarrando a natsumi por detras.

Sasha: el unico que va descansar..- dijo muy enojada - aqui...- salto con su puño listo y gritando- seras tu!... pero en paz!- grito mas fuerte para lanzarse al ataque, el objetivo la cara de gray.

Gray:espera sasha!- grito para contestarle a sasha.

Gray al hacer esto logro meter a natsumi, pero ambos calleron en el asiento y rebotaron para caer al suelo ,natsumi abjo y gray aun sin soltarla encima de ella.

Erza: gray...-dijo muy enojada.

Gray: espera erza...- dijo muy desesperado

mientras el poco a poco se hacia pequeño y erza mas y mas grande.

Erza y Sasha al mismo tiempo: pervertido!- dijeron muy enojadas mientras las dos se tronaban los nudillos.

Gray no dijo nada, ya que no habia nada que decir... la golpiza que recibio por parte de esas dos fue brutal, y termino incosciente, en sus asientos se encontraban una erza sentada frente a lucy con una natsumi incosciente en sus piernas y junto a lucy se encontraban sasha y happy muy tranquilos. y en los asientos frente a ellas se encontraba un natsu incosciente y un gray tambien incosciente solo que este estaba lleno de moretones.(si se preguntan por que estan incoscientes natsu y natsumi, la respuesta es erza).

ESTACIÓN DEL TREN, DROMASE.

ye en la ciudad lucy cargo a natsumi, mientras erza arrastraba al par de dirigian al ayuntamiento de la ciudad para comenzar con el trabajo.

Happy: ne lucy! es muy fuerte, aunque natsumi no se ve tan pesada como lucy!- dijo mientras se contenia una carcajada.

Sasha: te parece, happy?, yo creo que lucy es mas delgada que natsumi!-dijjo feliz

Happy: noooooo!, lucy aunque no lo paresca es muy pesada pesa mas que dos personas!- dijo tambien feliz

Sasha: oh enserio!- dijo muy sorprendida

Lucy: hoy dos gatos perderan sus bigotes!- dijo muy enojada, con un aura muy amenazadora

Happy: aye- dijo muy asustado escondido detras de sasha.

Sasha por otra parte no dijo nada, solo sonrio.

EN EL AYUNTAMIENTO, DROMASE.

Tomohisa: mucho gusto soy la alcaldesa de la ciudad de dromase, la razon por la cual eh pedido ayuda au gremio, es por que desde hace varios dias, la cantidad de asaltos a aumentado demasiado.- dijo muy apenada

Lucy: si ese es el caso, por que no piden ayuda alos guardias?- dijo extrañada

Tomohisa: lo hemos hecho pero los asaltantes son magos y muy poderosos ya que la guardia no puede detenerlos, por eso les pedimos ayuda.- dijo un poco asustada

Erza: por eso mandaron la solicitud a fairy tail.- dijo tranquila

Tomohisa: exacto, queremos que los capturen la guarida de esa banda de asaltantes esta en el bosque detras de la estacion.- dijo mas tranquila

Gray: solo saben eso, bueno no se preocupen los capturaremos.- dijo con una gran confiasa(se encontraba sin playera)

Tomohisa: por favor se los agradeceriamos, que los capturaran antes de mañana en la noche.(ella le empezo a sangrar la nariz)- dijo mientras se limpiaba la nariz

Erza: cuente con ello!- dijo muy seria

y con esto el equipo se fue del ayuntamiento.(se les olvido y dejaron a natsu y natsumi en el ayuntamiento).

Tomohisa:...ese mago gray... SE VE SEXY SIN PLAYERA... me gustaria aver visto mas,me pregunto ¿por que se la habra quitado?- dijo muy feliz mientras regresaba a trabajar a su officina.

EN EL BOSQUE DETRAS DE LA ESTACION DEL TREN.

Lucy: bien aqui es pero como vamos a encontrar una guarida en tan extenso lugar?- dijo muy sorprendida.

Gray: para eso tenemos a natsu- dijo como si nada.

Happy: aye! natsu es mejor que un perro!-dijo feliz.

Lucy: eso es cruel viniedo de su compañero- dijo sorprendida.

Sasha: no es cruel, los dragon slayer tienen unos sentidos mas sensibles que cualquier otra persona, natsumi no es la exepcion tambien es mejor que un perro.- explico muy bien,como si no fuera nada raro

Lucy: sasha no pense que tuvieras un corazon tan frio como happy!- dijo un poco asustada

Happy y sasha: AYE!

Gray: se hicieron amigos muy rapido!- dijo feliz

Erza: ya veo, bueno natsu natsumi encuentren la guarida de esos laadrones.- ordeno

no se escucho nada, lo cual era raro, los tres voltearon hacia atras de ello, pensado que natsu y natsumi se encontraban caminando detras de ellos, pero al mirar hacia atras descubrieron que no se encontraba ninguno de los dos.

Lucy:no estan, pero entonces...AH!- dijo sorprendida

Sasha: probablemente los dejamos en el ayuntamiento!

Erza: no puede ser, lo lamento como pude olvidar a tan valiosos compañeros!- dijo enojada y arepentida

Lucy: vamos por ellos!- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar al ayuntamiento.

Gray: espera, si regresamos perderemos tiempo, y no sabemos que tanto vamos a tardar en capturar a todos los ladrones!- explico la situacion(en calzoncillos)

Erza: gray tiene razon, dejemoslos cuando se den cuenta ellos regresaran con nosotros.- dijo seria

Lucy: de acuerdo, pero como bucaremos.

Sasha:happy y yo podemos buscar por aire, para cubrir mas terreno

Erza: buena idea haganlo nosotros buscaremos por tierra iremos encuntran algo nos avisan- ordeno

Sasha y Happy: AYE!

y asi el equipo comenzo con la busqueda.

EN EL AYUNTAMIENTO.

natsumi despertaba, se encontraba en un sillon.

Natsumi: ah, no vuelvo a viajar en tren en mi vida.- dijo mientras se ponia de pie- ¿donde estoy?...- comenzo a escuchar unos ronquidos leves-¿natsu, al parecer no soy la unica que se enferma con los transportes?

Natsumi se levanto, y se dio cunet auqe no se encontraba en un lugar conocido, se asomo por la ventana y se dio cuenta que ya se estaba poniendo el sol.

Natsumi: ettto... bueno este ¿donde estoy?- dijo desconcertada

en eso va saliendo tomohisa, de su cual se asusto al ver a natsumi.

Tomohisa: ah!... espera tu eres uno de los magos de fairy tail...¿que haces aqui?- dijo sorprendida

Natsumi: este no sabes a donde se fueron los demas?...o porque me desperte aqui?

Tomohisa:ah, se fueron a cumplir el trabajo al bosque que se encuntra detras de la estacio del tren... y bueno cuando llegaron tu estabas dormida creo igual que otro peli rosa.

Natsumi: ah claro gracias por la informacion...

Natsumi fue interrumpida porque sono una alarma, como una sirena (de incendios), ella junto con la alcaldeza corrieron a una ventana para ver que estaba sucediendo, el pueblo estaba siendo atacado, varios edificios se encontraban en llamas y los pobladores corrian despaboridos.

Tomohisa: el pueblo esta siendo ataco por esos bandidos

Natsumi: no se preocupe, protegere al pueblo...- dijo seria- TRANQUILA!...usted gie a las personas a un lugar seguro, fuera del pueblo-(grito porque la alcaldeza se estaba poniendo a llorar).

Natsumi y la alcaldeza salieron fuera de la habitacion, natsumi se detuvo en la puerta, regreso a despertar a natsu (pese a todo el ruido que habia este no se desperto).

Natsumi:natsu... natsu despierta... NATSU-arta grito su nombre mientras le daba un puñetazo en el rostro

Natsu desperto y se sobo su rostro en el cachete se tonataba un golpe bueno se le hincho de una forma le explico la situacion de manera rapida y los dos partieron al pueblo a salvar a la gente.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL BOSQUE.

Lucy ya cansada se metio dentro de holorium, y los demas seguian caminando, buscando no encontraban nada.

holorium: no encontramos nada, lo mejor sera regresar por natsu y natsumi, para usar su olfato, ella dice-dijo mientras caminaba

happy:lucy... cree que natsu es un perro!- dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar

holorium: callate gato, tu lo dijiste primero! ella dice

gray: erza, creo que sera lo mejor ya que de noche no vamos a poder serguir buscando.

erza: tienes razon... regresemos...- dijo mientras volteaba, en eso se da cuenta de que hay fuego en el pueblo, ya que se ve rojizo, pero es de noche.

los demas voltearon y se sorprendieron era imposible, el pueblo se estaba quemando, todos salieron corriendo en dirrecion al pueblo tenian que llegar pronto para ayudar.

MIENTRAS EN EL PUEBLO.

natsu y natsumi se encontraban en la calle principal, golpenado a cada persona que veian incendiar algun edificio.

natsu: natsumi tenemos que parar los incendios o las victimas aumentaran!- dijo mientras golpeaba a un bandido con los puños en llamas.

natsumi: si, aunque de nada servira si no encontramos al lider!- dijo mientras golpeaba a uno en la nariz

natsu: oh yo se como!- dijo para despues agarra a un bandido que aun estaba consciente- ¿donde esta tu lider?...-para despues prenderle fuego

natsumi: minimo espera a que responda antes de que lo carbonices vivo!-le grito sorprendida

natsu: oh es cierto... responde- dijo para apagar sus llamas

bandido: nuestro jefe, es muy poderoso era miembro de "element 4".. jajajaja jamas podran con el...- fue dejado inconciente por un golpe de ambos.

natsu y natsumi: como si me importara un tonto discurso !- dijeron al unisono

natsumi: ba que escojes el fuego o el lider?- dijo con una cara de fastido

en eso son rodeados de mas bandidos.

natsumi: natsu! yo me encargo del fuego y los bandidos tu ve y derrota al lider!- dijo con una sonrisa burlona dirigida a los bandidos.

natsu: de acuerdo!- dijo para salir corriendo

natsumi se trono los nudillos, se relamio los colmillos para posteriormente tronar los dedos y encender sus puños, esto hizo enojar a los bandidos lo cuales comenzaron con el ataque, natsumi contrataco.

MIENTRAS TANTO CON EL RESTO DEL EQUIPO.

los demas mientros iban llegando ala estacion del tren y con ello entrando al pueblo el cual gran parte estaba en llamas, se veia gente correr despaborida del fuego.

erza: gray ayudame a apagar las llamas, lucy happy y sasha ayuden a evacuar a los ciudadanos lejos de las llamas.- ordeno para despues reequipar a la armadura de la emperatriz del mar.

gray: si..-prosiguio a qquitarse la camisa y despues para colocar sus manos en la posicion para invocar su magia

lucy: si,abrete puerta de la sirvienta, virgo!- grito para abrirla la puerta

virgo: hime! es¿hora del castigo?- dijo una virgo inclinada

lucy: no, ayudame a guiar alos...- fue interrumpida

un grupo de bandidos se estaba hacercando a donde sse encontraban lucy y los pobladores, parecian fuertes y daba miedo ala vista.

lucy:virgo , desaste de ellos en lo que sacamos alos aldenos de aqui!- dijo para despues comenzar a sacar alos aldeanos.

virgo: como ordene hime!- dijo para desaparecer por un hoyo en el suelo

happy y sasha se encontraban volando, para guiar a las personas en otras partes a un lugar seguro.

MIENTRAS CON NATSU

natsu: bien y donde esta ese lider-dijo mientras corria, enojado- ARG!.. Y ESTOS TIPOS QUE NO PARAN DE SALIR!- grito mientras golpeaba bandidos que no paraban de salir

natsu seguia golpeando (dejandolos inconsientes), mientras buscaba a ese lider.

totomaru:jajaja el destino es cruel hizo que te volvieras a cruzar con migo!- grito desde un techo

natsu el cual ya no tenia oponentes al rededor (todos estaban insconcientes), giro la cabeza ala dirrecion donde provenia la voz.

natsu: TU!- grito enojado con varias venas marcadas en la cara- ¿quien eres?- dijo con una cara de desconcierto

totomaru: tu ¿como te atreves a olvidarte del gran totomaru, amo y señor de todas las llamas?- dijo indignado

natsu: ¿quien? oye no tengo tiempo para gastarlo con comediantes, tengo que buscar al lider de estos tipos..- dijo señalando con un pie a un bandido.

totomaru: tu!...yo soy su lider!- grito enojado- tsk!... no tengo tiempo para gastarlo con cosas mas importantes que hacer- dijo para correr por los techos como un ninja

natsu: oye! entonces te derrotare!- grito para comenzar a correr tras el

totomaru estaba corriendo , pero de repente sintio escalofrios en la espalda, y cuando giro la cabeza para decubrir el porque vio un natsu corriendo a todo pulmon tras el como un leon apunto de capturar a su presa, con una cara que asustaria a cualquiera.

totomaru apresuro el paso corriendo por su vida, pero cuando natsu estaba casi sobre el , natsu salto y en el aire preparo sus llamas para atacar con un puñetazo, pero totomaru uso su magia para que las llamas golpearan a natsu, natsu se golpeo en la cara lo que provoco que cayera ala calle.

natsu le dio un cabezazo a natsumi que se encontraba noqueando al ultimo bandido, ambos chocaron cayeron al suelo y comenzaron a sobarse el inminente chicho que comenzo a crecerles.

natsumi: AH! ¿QUE FUE ESO?- se levanto enojada, y levanto a natsu de la bufanda- SERAS IDIOTA COMO...natsu, se puede saber que haces?

natsu: hiiiii duele ...duele duele- dijo mientras se sobaba- eh, natsumi

natsumi solto a natsu, pero en eso aparecio totomaru en la calle,(bajo de los techos).

totomaru: tu! me diste el mayor susto de mi vida!- grito enojado-tanto quieres que te derrote, bien cumplire tu deseo!

natsu: tu, te derrotare!- grito para lanzarse al ataque con su puño en llamas.

natsumi: te ayudo- ella tambien se lanzo al ataque solo que su puño no tenia llamas

totomaru: enserio no aprendes, ah!- uso su magia

el puño de natsu, cambio su trayectoria y golpeo a natsumi en el estomago, esta fue lanzada por el golpe hasta estrellarse a una pared cercana.

totomaru: telo tengo que repetir de nuevo, el fuego no funciona con ninguno de los dos- dijo muy tranquilo.

natsu: eso ya lo veremos, yo soy dueño de mi fuego: dijo para lanzarse al ataque de nuevo

totomaru uso su magia, esta vez el puño de natsu se dirigio a su cara, lo cual lo hizo tambalearse, su puño se retiro y volvio a golpear una y otra vez.

totomaru: jajaja ya te lo dije tus llamas me pertenecen- dijo muy feliz- oye mago de fuego ¿por que te golpeas?... jajajaj no te golpes- estaba a carcajadas.

natsu estaba recibiendo los golpes de su propio puño y con cada uno de ellos se iba enojando mas, de repente.

natsu: maldito!...- el puño se detuvo- te dije que mis llamas son mias...-su cara demostraba una profunda ira

totomaru: ya te lo dije la ultima vez, el fuego no funciona con ninguno de los dos, y en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo yo y mi espada tenemos la ventaja, ademas si sigues molestando con tus llamas la proxima vez no te golpearas... golpearas a tu compañera- dijo muy tranquilo mientras tomaba su espada listo para desenfundar.

natsu se sorprendio por lo ultimo, y comenzo a pagar sus puños que acababa de encender, y giro levemente la cabeza para ver el muro donde habia terminado natsumi, el polvo todavia no se disipaba, no podia ver como se encontraba ella,volvio a posar la mirada en su oponente, grave error, de entre el polvo salio una figura disparada con un puño listo para atacar.

natsu recibio un puñetazo en el estomago, que lo mando al otro lado de la calle, se estrello con un se sorprendio (tenia los ojos bien abiertos al igual que la boca).

natsumi: NATSU!- grito enojada- se puede saber por que me golpeas?

natsu: por que me golpeas!- salio del polvo enojado

natsu y natsumi, chocaron frentes y se ponian a empujar(parecia una pelea tipica de natsu y gray, p ero en su lugar era natsumi), el aura a su alrededor era peligrosa.

totomaru: oigan!- dijo un poco timido

natsu y natsumi: TU CALLATE!- gritaron ambos muy enojados

totomaru: okey, ...- estaba en blanco estilo anime

natsumi: TU EMPEZASTE...- giro la cabeza muy lentamente junto con natsu- tu dijiste que el fuego no funciona con tigo..- se lanzo al ataque un puño lleno de llamas-YA LO VEREMOS!

totomaru: ah, tu tambien- uso su magia, natsumi tambien se golpeo, pero no en la cara sino en el estomago- eres un mago de fuego, yo soy amo y señor de las llamas!

natsu estaba preparando un karyoru no hokko (rugido del dragon de fuego), totomaru lo vio e ignoro a natsumi que se estaba levantando con dificultad por el golpe,

totomaru: ya te lo dije es inutil- preparo su magia.

natsu lanzo el ataque, no era fuego era un monton de babas, por otro lado natsumi se estaba reincorporando.

totomaru: no puedo creer que haya caido dos veces en la misma trampa- todo vaviado. uso su magia para lanzar un ataque de fuego, color dorado- a ver si con esto te acuerdas de mi!

natsu: jajajajaj... llamas doradas- se sabore las llamas- ¿me pregunto aa que sabran?-

natsu recibio el ataque, para poder comerselo pero un horrendo olor provenia de las llamas, lo hizo retrocerse en el suelo el olor le lastimaba la nariz, en eso natsumi detras de totomaru, se habia puesto de pie.

MIENTRAS TANTO CON EL RESTO DEL EQUIPO.

lucy era cargada por virgo mientras corrian siendo perseguidas por unos bandidos, por otra parte erza se encontraba luchando con lo que parecia un gran ejercito, se reequipo cambio la armadura de la emperatriz del mar por la armadura del cielo, y preparo su caracteristico ataque la rueda celestial, y ataco.

mientras tanto gray controlaba el fuego trabajo que lograba muy bien, pese a ser mucho fuego y uno que otro bandido que lograba hacercase a el burlando a erza, pero no eran problema para el, solo que ya se encontraba en calzoncillos.

sasha y happy se encontraban tranportando algun que otro civil, fuera de la ciudad para reunirlos con los demas aldeanos.

DE REGRESO A LA PELEA.

natsumi:asi que no eres un mago de fuego comun y corriente.- dijo mientras se limpiaba la poca sangre que le salia de la boca.

totomaru se gira para mirar a natsumi.

natsumi: eres un mago de fuego capaz de controlar cualquier fuego, sea tuyo o no- dijo seria

totomaru: asi es al parecer no tienes el cerebro rostizado como tu compañero- dijo para señalar a natsu, con la mano.

en eso natsu se recupera del asqueroso olor, y comienza a ponerse de pie y nota que su oponente esta distraido, natsu lanza una patada impulsada con sus llamas, pero totomaru disolvio las llamas con su magia y la patada la detuvo con una mano, gira la cabeza a un natsu muy enojado.

totomaru: no soy como tu, yo no le doy la espalda al oponente ala mitad de la pelea- dijo para contestar al puñetazo de natsu, con su puñetazo.

natsumi: enserio!?- se encontraba de pie con lo que parecia la guardia baja-no lo parece

totomaru arrojo llamas azules, para distraer a natsu el cual comenzo a comerlas, en eso le da una patada que lo manda a estrellarse a unos metros de natsumi.

totomarru:no me digas, si te di la espalda por que no atacaste?- dijo el tambien de pie muy tranquilo.

natsumi: no soy del tipo que atacan por la espalda

en eso natsu cae de la pared en la que choco,y se sienta.

totomaru: enserio, como piensan dos magos de fuego derrotar al amo y señor de las llamas

natsumi: natsu!.. no es necesario que te levantes- dijo sin voltear a verlo-yo me encargare de el, ya que me hizo enojar- en eso una venita roja aparece en su cabeza.

natsu: que el es mi oponente!- se quejo sin levantarse del suelo.

natsumi: lo se pero tranquilo, con un golpe lo derrotare, asi que no sera necesario que te levantes.

totomaru se rio, natsu hizo un puchero.

totomaru: un mago de fuego jamas sera capaz de derrotarme.

natsumi: seguro!?- dijo muy tranquila, despues de eso cerro sus puños los cuales fueron en vueltos en llamas azules, parecian zafiros.

totomaru: ya te lo dije es inutil, las llamas no funcionan con migo- dijo con una sonrisa para despues preparar su magia.

natsumi solo sonrio ante ese comentario.

 **escritora: ah perdon , gracias a Giuly DG, por decirme de mis faltas de ortografia, de no ser por el/ella no me habria dado cuenta de esos horrores de ortografia, ademas de que les subi el capitulo incompleto, ya saben que is capitulos constan de 11 paginas, solo les habia subido 6, perdon lo siento muchisimo T.T**

 **oneechan: feliz cumpleaños!**

 **escritora: no te dire nada...O.- pero bueno me disculpo otra vez, pero me gustaria a gradecer a mis seguidores... Melodiosa, Lau01 y a mi mejor amiga que creo que se puso ... ME DISCULPO DE NUEVO SORRY T.T lo subi con tanta prisa que nisiquiera cheque la ortografia, aunque es raro el archivo original no tenia ni un error ortografico... bueno perdon y a ver cuando puedo subir de nuevo.**

 **oneechan: BYE... ya podemos ccomer pastel :)**

 **escritora: si vamos. ;)**


	5. capitulo 5 fin primera mision

natsumi, se lanzó al ataque, y totomaru activo su magia, no funciono, la magia de totomaru no funciono no pudo controlar las llamas azules de natsumi.

Natsumi conecto un golpe que apenas totomaru pudo detener con su mano, natsumi se rio y desapareció en llamas azules, totomaru quedo desconcertado, su magia no podía controlar las llamas azules que natsumi dejo tras de sí, natsumi apareció detrás de él.

Natsumi: un golpe solo eso y te derroto. - dijo para después preparar su karioru no hoko (rugido del dragón de fuego).

Totomaru: ¡¿cómo es posible?!- dijo para después el preparar su propio ataque.

En eso natsumi desaparece con su característico rastro de fuego, para después aparecer justo delante de totomaru, para después disparar su ataque, el cual totomaru no pudo esquivar y menos contratacar, a causa del golpe totomaru salió volando y atravesó varios edificios los cuales colapsaron sobre sí mismos.

Natsumi: eh… yo…- estaba que no se lo creía ella sola había hecho mucha más destrucción que los bandidos.

natsu: wooo, así se hace natsumi, los miembros de fairy tail estarían muy orgullosos- dijo con una gran sonrisa

Natsumi: pero, yo nunca hago tal desastre- dijo casi por inercia.

Natsu: ¡vamos hay que buscar a los demás! - dijo mientras la jalaba de una mano.

MIENTRAS TANTO.

Erza y gray se encontraban terminando de apagar el fuego, gray con su magia y erza con la armadura de la emperatriz del mar.

Lucy: ¡qué bien ya terminamos!

Happy: ¡ne Lucy!, ya va a amanecer!

Lucy: ¡que!, otra vez no dormir. - en eso se da la vuelta y se da cuenta que aún es de noche- gato en serio vas a perder tus bigotes.

Happy: ¡sasha!, Lucy me llamo gato!- grito en llanto mientras lloraba en los hombros de sasha.

Erza: ya déjense de payasadas tenemos que encontrar…- fue interrumpida ya que alguien paso volando justo delante de ella, para después un edificio se derrumbó justo a un lado de ella.

Y no solo esos varios edificios se derrumbaron en línea recta.

En eso Happy se puso a volar ya que tal destrucción solo podía ser causa de su compañero.

Por la mente de nuestros compañeros a excepción de sasha paso el mismo nombre por su mente "natsu".

Happy en su vuelo, diviso a natsu y natsumi, pero solo eso les gritaba, pero no le respondían.

Happy: erza, vi a natsu y natsumi, están por allá-dijo mientras señalaba una dirección con su bracito.

Gray: ¡vamos! - dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la dirección señalada por Happy., claro estaba casi desnudo (traía solo calzoncillos).

UNOS MINUTOS DESSPUES.

Los dos grupos se encontraron, y el equipo se reunió.

Erza: ¡natsu que te dije sobre destruir la ciudad!-dijo furiosa.

Natsu: espera erza, esta vez no fui yo…- dijo para después señalar a natsumi

Erza: como si te fuera a creer eres el único, que destruye siempre los edificios.

Mientras tanto Lucy, sasha y grey se encontraban terminado de atar los bandidos.

Mientras por otro lado natsumi estaba ida totalmente.

Erza golpea a un natsu, inocente que solo repetía AYE AYE.

Y se pusieron en camino para entregar a los bandidos, gray y natsu se pusieron a jalar la pila de bandidos, mientras caminaban hacia la alcaldía Y los entregaron a los guardias que llegaron, porque la alcaldesa tomohisa los llamo para que recogieran a los delincuentes y a su líder.

Pero nada más ya una vez natsu vio a los guardias corrió con un brazo agarro a Lucy y con él a otro a Happy, y gray hizo lo mismo con un brazo agarro a sasha y con el otro a natsumi, fueron rápidos ya que incluso erza no los pudo detener

EN LA ALCALDIA.

Tomohisa: les agradecemos mucho…. Pero era necesario que hicieran tanto daño en la ciudad. - dijo bueno grito más que sorprendida en lo que quedaba de alcaldía.

La alcaldía se encontraba destruida bueno su techo y la oficina de la alcaldesa estaba casi negra.

Erza: yo me hare responsable de los daños, no se preocupe- dijo arrepentida.

Tomohisa: tranquila, esta ciudad posee un seguro de daños desde hace casi 50 años, mis predecesores conocen bien a fairy tail, ya que es seguido que les pidamos ayuda- dijo tranquila y con una pequeña risa.

Erza: ya veo- dijo tranquila.

Tomohisa: si así es. - coloco una bolsa en la mesa frente a erza. - aquí está la recompensa de la misión. Y diles a tus compañeros que no se preocupen la ciudad no presentara cargos. - dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento en lo que quedaba de su escritorio.

Erza acepto la recompensa y se fue a la estación del tren, ya que la estarían esperando, sus compañeros.

DENTRO DEL TREN.

El viaje en tren fue tranquilo, natsu y natsumi inconscientes en unos asientos, en otro par de asientos gray y Lucy estaban dormidos y en el otro erza esta con sasha.

Erza: ¿im…posible cómo es posible? -dijo sorprendida mientras miraba su mano.

Sasha: ¡si… es posible erza scralet!... vas a perder…- dijo con una gran sonrisa de auto suficiencia en el rostro.

Erza: No, tiene que haber una forma…-dijo con el sudor cayendo por su rostro- me tengo que controlar, tiene que haber una forma.

Sasha: no la hay…. haz tu jugada…erza o no?... ¿Qué decides? - dijo con una maquiavélica sonrisa en su rostro.

Erza: ¡yo…yo…ME PLANTO! -dijo con un rostro asustado.

Sasha: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!...estaba a punto de ganar!- dijo con mares de lágrimas cayendo por su rostro.

La razón de tanto alboroto es simple erza y sasha estaban jugando cartas más específicamente 21, sasha era la banca y erza el jugador. Gano erza debido a que tenía en total de puntos 20 y sasha como la banca tenía 17.

Erza coge su botín cada una había apostado su postre favorito que trajeran consigo, sasha cargaba su peso en barras de chocolate y erza tenía una armadura de fresa que le permitía guardar una cantidad de pasteles de fresa, impresionante.

Erza comenzó a disfrutar la barra de chocolate que había apostado sasha, su error fue apostar una barra de chocolate blanco con relleno de fresa. Sasha estaba llorando…

Sasha: ¡UNA RONDA MAS! ¡Esta vez si te ganare, erza scralet!- dijo con una venita roja en la cabeza, y comenzó a cortar la barraja para comenzar a repartir. - y esta vez apostare algo más valioso…- con una sonrisa, saco de su mochila una barra de chocolate con relleno de fresas, vainilla y crema batida, la cual era el doble de grande que una normal.

Erza: ¡es no… es, una barra de edición limitada que vende el gremio de cocineros! De la ciudad de fressia…. es imposible… ¿Cómo es posible que tengas una? Sasha…-dijo totalmente sorprendida y pálida.

Sasha: ¿solo digamos que…tengo mis contactos…- dijo con una sonrisa más que malvada- entonces aceptas?, erza scralet.

Erza: si…ese postre se ira conmigo, - dijo muy concentrada y seria.

Sasha: ¡eso lo veremos! - comenzó a repartir las cartas.

Cada quien miro sus respectivas cartas, ninguna hizo ningún gesto solo las miraron rápido y sucesivamente se voltearon a ver.

Erza: dame una carta…-dijo muy seria, tanto que asustaba.

Sasha le dio su carta, el ambiente era tan tenso que se podía contar con un cuchillo, tanto que incluso en los demás asientos, los pocos pasajeros que había se callaron y se quedaron quietos, los escalofríos que los recorren eran tan intensos que incluso unos temblaban.

Sasha: ¿y bien…erza scralet…te plantas o quieres carta? -dijo extremadamente seria.

Erza: dame carta…-las emociones seguían ausentes de su rostro.

Sasha le entrego la carta y volvió a preguntar.

Sasha: ¿y bien…erza scralet…te plantas o quieres carta? -dijo extremadamente seria.

Erza: ¡me planto!-dijo para después girar sus cartas.

Sasha también giro sus cartas el resultado…24, 20…la ganadora había sido sasha, erza se había pasado, aunque el as no le servía aun así se pasaba o se quedaba extremadamente corta.

Erza se puso a golpear el suelo con lágrimas en su rostro

Erza: no, no puede ser…- estaba sudando frio arrodillada en el suelo.

Se escuchó un CRACK.

Sasha se pone frente a erza en su boca trae la mitad del preciado premio, y en las manos trae la otra mitad dentro del papel, le estira la mano a erza, y esta se queda impactada y pregunta.

Erza: ¿Qué es esto?... ¿me estás dando la mitad? - se quedó sorprendida.

Sasha que traía el delicioso manjar en la boca, con la otra mano, hizo con el dedo, lo movía de arriba abajo, en señal de un claro SI.

Erza se sentó donde anteriormente estaba arrodillada, y también comenzó a comerla junto a una sasha que se estaba sentando junto a ella. a comer.

DESPUES DE 10 SEGUNDOS.

El tren llego a la estación de magnolia, y todos comenzaron a despertar y lo primero que vieron fueron a erza y sasha sentadas en el piso con una barra de chocolate y algo rojo en la boca. Y sonriendo.

Gray y Lucy despertaron y se levantaron cada quien agarro sus cosas y se fueron, sasha cargo a natsumi y Happy cargaba a natsu, obviamente los agarraban con su cola y los arrastraban mientras volaban.

Y se dirigían al gremio, la cosa estaba igual. En el camino natsu y natsumi despertaron natsu se puso a caminar, natsumi también había despertado, pero esta se dejó cargar por sasha no tenía ganas de caminar, y traía a su alrededor un aura más negra que la misma noche.

EN EL GREMIO FAIRY TAIL.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par la razón, natsu las abrió de una patada.

Erza: natsu….

Natsu:, lo se lo siento erza no debi abrirlas así.-se esconde detrás de lucy.

Erza: mejor.

Juvia: ¡GRAY SAMA!- salto a abrazarlo, pero gray se quitó.

Lucy y sasha se fueron directamente a la barra, y natsumi que era arrastrada por sasha, solo se sentó.

De repente una pelea comenzó en el gremio las razones, no hay solo querían pelear.

Las peleas en este gremio eran descomunales y más cuando no estaba el maestro para pararlas. Y erza estaba distraída con su pastel.

Lo típico natsu vs gray y Gajeel que se metía, bueno ahora que no estaba el equipo de Levi tampoco estaba Gajeel, así que solo era natsu vs gray y las victimas que se les atravesaran. Bueno eso hasta que en una de esas que natsu estaba golpeando a Elfmán o a Macao, el se fue le urgía ir al baño, él estuvo fue rápido, pero, mientras natsu se cargó el solo el resto del gremio, la pelea finalizo y natsu estaba encima de la montaña de cuerpos inconscientes de la mitad del gremio.

Natsu: ¡HOY ESTOY ENCENDIDO!-entonces se acordó de algo.

natsu: ¡natsumi! ¡Vamos a seguir nuestra pelea! ¡Hoy te derrotare! - grito encima de la mesa.

Natsumi se encontraba en la barra, sentada y la cabeza encima de la barra, deprimida, con un aura negra a su alrededor.

Natsumi: muchos edificios cayeron…hice más destrozos que los bandidos…destruí medio pueblo-decía en murmullos a la nada-medio pueblo…- y con cada palabra, el aura que la rodeaba era más y más negra.

Lucy: ¡anímate! Natsumi al menos detuviste a un peligroso criminal y cumpliste con la misión!- dijo un poco animada y asustada, ya que el aura de natsumi, le ponía los pelos de punta.

Natsumi: medio pueblo…. ¡Muchos edificios!... medio pueblo-seguía repitiendo, ni siquiera le prestó atención a Lucy.

Erza: ¡era inevitable!- dijo muy orgullosa mientras le da a natsumi unos golpecitos en la espalda.

Sasha: lo dice la que se cargó la otra mitad del pueblo- dijo con un helado en la mano, (estaba sentada en la cabeza de natsumi).

Happy: ¡AYE!, erza y gray se cargaron lo que quedaba del pueblo!- dijo justo antes de morder un pescado, se encontraba sentado en la barra.

Sasha: a decir verdad, natsumi se cargó más que una pequeña parte, erza y gray si se cargaron más de la mitad- dijo tranquilamente mientras se terminaba el helado.

Natsu: ¡a quien le importa yo quiero pelear!- grito mientras le salía fuego de la boca (aun no atacaba a natsumi ya que estaba bailando en una de las mesas)

Lucy: así es, lo sorprendente es que ahora no fue natsu el que destruyo el pueblo, pero natsumi ¿estará bien? - dijo sorprendida y luego preocupada.

Sasha: ¡si, mira el truco para animarla!- dijo muy confiada-mirajane! ¡Chocolate!- le pidió a mirajane que se había acercado a darle un plato de comida, a un miembro.

Mirajane: ¡en camino!- dijo para ir por él, regreso con un plato con un pastel de chocolate, - aquí tienes!- dijo para después retirarse.

Sasha: ¡gracias… mira natsumi chocolate! - dijo para pasar a comer un trozo del mismo.

Natsumi: …tu nada más me quieres engordar…bájate de mi cabeza, que yo también quiero- dijo con un rostro tranquilo y una sutil sonrisa.

Después sasha se bajó de su cabeza, ambas comenzaron a comer pastel, más que nada natsumi y a una velocidad impresionante.

Sasha: vez nada que el chocolate no arregle-le dijo a Lucy para después seguir comiendo

Lucy y erza asintieron y erza pidió su pastel de fresa, natsumi seguía comiendo.

Natsu: ¡natsumi es hora de ver que dragón Slayer es más fuerte- se saboreó- quiero probar esas llamas azules, vamos!-termino de bailar y comenzó con su ataque.

Natsu se lanzó al ataque, natsumi se paró del asiento, ya se había terminado su delicioso pastel, y sostuvo la mano de natsu, detuvo el ataque, y de repente el ambiente se puso frio.

Erza: ¡gray controla tu magia!- le ordeno a un gray que estaba regresando del baño, sorprendentemente aun con los pantalones puestos.

Gray: ¡de que hablas ,no soy yo!- le dijo de forma sorprendida y sin camisa.

El frio aumentaba cada vez más.

Sasha: es natsumi, la responsable- dijo inocentemente mientras se comía otro helado.

Todos dirigieron su mirada a natsumi que sostenía el puño de natsu, de repente el puño de natsu se llenó de llamas azules, luego su brazo, se asustó y se reparó, solo para darse cuenta que, al extinguirse las llamas, quedando hielo.

Natsu: ¡PERO QUE!-dijo muy sorprendido.

Natsumi: querías ver mis llamas azules- dijo mientras colocaba una mano frente a ella, envuelta en llamas azules.

Gray: ¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!- dijo muy sorprendido.

Natsu: ¡ja solo es hielo, lo voy a derretir!- dijo confiado para después encender sus puños en llamas.

Pero la magia de natsu encendía poco y después se apagaba y daba paso al hielo que comenzaba a extenderse en el cuerpo de natsu, el cual al ver esto solo se enojaba más y encendía más fuerte, pero el proceso era el mismo se apagaba y el hielo crecía, hasta que casi todo el cuerpo de natsu estuvo cubierto (solo la cara y medio brazo, tenía libres).

Natsumi: ¡entre más intentes derretirlo, más va a crecer, ese hielo se alimenta de calor y tu fuego es un festín para el- dijo mientras se acercaba a él y finalmente colocaba un dedo en el pecho y lo empujaba hacia atrás- GANE! - dijo con una cálida sonrisa a un natsu congelado en la misma posición.

Natsu: ¡QUE!, ¡NO!, ESPERA! ¡Está aún no termina!- grito enojado, escupiendo llamas.

Natsumi: si no te tranquilizas, el hielo te cubrirá y no podrás respirar- se inclinó- si te tranquilizas te descongelo…. na mentira si podrás respirar, pero quedaras como estatua, aunque podrás sentir.

natsu se detuvo, sorprendido y un Happy que intentaba poner cara de malvado, junto con un gray serio.

Happy: natsumi, natsu a pesar de estar congelado…. ¿puede sentir? - dijo con una cara de preocupado.

Natsumi: si, pero no te preocupes enseguida lo descongelo- dijo un poco triste.

Happy: ¡no, natsumi a si déjalo- en su rostro una sonrisa, un poco malvada, para después sacar una pluma- natsu!…. cosquillas COSQUILLAS!- le comenzó a hacer cosquillas a un natsu indefenso.

Natsu: ¡Happy, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-el pobre no paraba de reír.

Sasha se acercó.

Sasha: ¡vaya no pensé que natsu, fuera tan cosquillado! - dijo impresionada, para después dar paso a una risa malévola, saco una pluma y comenzó a hacerlo mismo que Happy. - cosquillas cosquillas!

Natsu: NO JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ ES JAJAJAJAJA-estaba a risa y risa y le salía fuego por la boca.

En eso aparece mirajane: ¿haciéndole cosquillas a natsu? ARA ARA- dijo con su característica sonrisa.

Mirajane saco un plumero completo y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a natsu, el cual no podía parar de reír.

A erza también le pareció interesante y se reequipo para colocarse la armadura de sirvienta gótica y también saco un plumero completo y a Lucy que veía todo con varias gotitas de sudor cayendo, mientras todos los demás veían todo y se reían y carcajeaban a excepción de gray, el cual se quedó pensativo.

Gray se acercó a natsumi, él no quería que se enteraron, así que le pregunto con una risa, nacida por ver a natsu en ese estado.

Gray: natsumi ¿Qué es esa magia? ¿dónde la aprendiste? - le pregunto a una natsumi que se sobaba el estómago, por tanta risa.

Natsumi: JAJAJAJAJA…ah esto- encendió una mano con las llamas azules- esto me lo enseño un monstruo que parece dragón, y viven en las montañas nevadas. Y fue durante mi primera misión.

Lucy: ¿Cómo que te lo enseño un dragón?!-grito sorprendida.

Sasha: es un monstruo que parece dragón, era blanco y a comparación de un dragón …yo diría que era extremadamente pequeño, además solo porque tenga escamas no es un dragón- dijo rápidamente, ya aparentemente sin respirar, para luego seguir torturando a natsu.

Natsumi: ¿exactamente, no se te olvido respirar? -dijo tranquila

Sasha: no, se me olvido mi helado de la noche, si solo eso-dijo muy tranquila, mientras sacaba de quien sabe dónde un chocolate gigante.

Gray: entonces la aprendiste hace poco, ¿no? - dijo muy sorprendido.

Natsumi: exacto, hace más de 3 meses, ¿Por qué la pregunta? -dijo un poco curiosa con un tono pícaro.

Juvia que se encontraba escondida detrás de un poste cercano a gray.

JUVIA VISION.

Natsumi: ¿Por qué la pregunta? - mientras se comenzaba a desvestir, comenzando con la chaqueta

Gray: no… por nada…- dijo con la cara roja como la cara de erza.

Natsumi: o vamos…- dijo mientras se quitaba la bufanda- dime…- dijo mientras se acercaba a darle un beso en la boca a gray.

El beso fue apasionado y largo, gray correspondió el beso, se separaron, pero gray fue el siguiente en robar el beso.

FIN DE JUVIA VISION.

La hemorragia nasal de juvia solo se podía comparar con el odio hacia su segundo y más peligroso rival de amor.

Natsumi: ¿Por qué la pregunta? - dijo curiosa.

Gray: es que, la sensación de este hielo es extraña y cálida a la vez por eso preguntaba, pero no importa., déjalo así- dijo muy tranquilo.

Natsumi: ¿ah, te refieres al hecho de que toda magia, refleja el corazón del usuario? - dijo un poco dudosa.

Gray: ah eso, y que un mago de fuego use el hielo es raro

Natsumi: ¿ah…le hacemos cosquillas a natsu? - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa forzada

Gray: ah… si claro- dijo mientras se acercaba a natsu

Los dos se acercaron y mirajane le dio un plumero completo a cada uno, y con eso el sufrimiento de natsu aumento.

EN OTRA PARTE, LEJOS DE FAIRY TAIL.

¿?: ah esa niña, tres meses y sigo sin encontrarla, bueno…- se detuvo a pensar- cantinero otra ronda para estas hermosas damas!

Cantinero: ¡en camino!

Chicas alrededor del desconocido: ¡ah que guapo!

¿?:ah! ¡Que bien a quien le importa, que ella disfrute su nueva vida- tomo un gran trago de cerveza- ah! ¡Que yo disfrutare de la mía!

FAIRY TAIL, OFICINA DEL MAESTRO.

Macaron: ha llegado la hora…. dentro de poco serán los exámenes!- dijo a la nada- este año serán 9 participantes…este año será un examen muy interesante.

FAIRY TAIL, LOBBY.

Después de torturar a natsu más de una hora, natsumi dijo que era suficiente y lo descongelo. Y todos se fueron a cenar, natsu parecía que se devoraría toda la comida del gremio, estaba comiendo mucho, juvia se fue temprano, a planear como desaserse del rival de amor fastidioso.

Todos se retiraron a sus respectivas casas.

Gray, iba camino a su casa, se detuvo para ver la luna.

Gray: me estaré…enamorando de natsumi-dijo a la luna, con una mirada perdida en su rostro. - no, estaré loco, si de seguro me golpe la cabeza en esa pelea de hace rato en el gremio.

CON NATSU Y HAPPY.

Happy: natsu….. sigues enojado por las cosquillas?-dijo de forma tierna

Natsu: no happy, estoy enojado,por… ah! No puedo creer que perdiera con magia parecida ala de ese cubo de hielo…..-dijo enojado, mientras caminaban por el bosque hacia su casa.

Happy: no te enojes natsu, te dare un pescado si te calmas- dijo mientras sacaba de su mochila un pescado que comenzo a comer.

Natsu: no happy, voy a derrotar a erza y a natsumi! Si desdde mañana vamos a comenzar a entrenar! Vamos a derrotar a erza,natsumi y a cualquier mago que sea fuerte.

Happy: AYE! AYE!- dijo muy feliz aun con el pescado en la boca.

CON NATSUMI Y SASHA.

Sasha se encontraba en su lugar favorito (en la cabeza de natsumi), mientras se dirigian a su casa que por estar en una de las zonas mas caras de la ciudad se encontraba un poco retirado del gremio, su viaje de vuelta a seria un poco largo.

Natsumi: sabes sasha… este gremio se….. se siente como una gran familia..- dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Sasha: aunque me cueste admitirlo, si son una gran familia amorosa, aunque algunos de ellos son…..- se penso la respuesta.

Natsumi: raros?!...- dijo con una ceja levantada.

Sasha: iba decir pervertidos y borrachos… pero tambien eso engloba lo que iba decir..-dijo con una sonrisa.

Natsumi: jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja, son unicos a su manera.- dijo muy feliz, se poia sus manos en la espalda y comenzaba a dar vueltas mientras caminaba.

Sasha: si jajajajaja, oye mas despacio que me voy a caer!- dijo mientras se agarraba al cabello de natsumi, para no caerse.

Natsumi:jajajajaja, vamos riete conmigo o girare mas rapido!- dijo muy feliz

Sasha: ya natsumi…..no, jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja- comenzo a reirse ya que natsumi le estaba haciendo cosquillas en su cabezita.

Y asi siguieron las dos, riendo mientras caminaban a casa

FLASHBACK.

¿?: detro de poco….. ya sabes que hacer!...no lo eches a perder-dijo una sombra

¿?:no lo hare….-dijo otra sombra


	6. Capitulo 6 examen

**escritora: una disculpa, pero este capitulo es un poco mas corto que los ver fairy tail minimo el arco de la isla tenrou porque es hay donde tratara los siguientes capitulos. bueno y ...fairy tail no me pertenece si no a su creador hiro mashima, y lamento mucho la tardanza pero les dije que no iba a dejar moriri esta historia y no morira hasta que la termine, asi que si me tardo no se preocupen de que habra capitulo lo habra.**

* * *

Cap. 6. Exámenes clase S.

Un par de días después de la fiesta de bienvenida de natsumi y sasha, y su trabajo con el equipo de natsu.

Mientras regresaban a la ciudad como de costumbre caminando, escucharon una conversación entre natsu y alguien a quien no le reconocían la voz.

Natsu: ¡pelea conmigo!

Gildarts: natsu, estas heridas me las causo un dragón, pero te aseguro que no era igneel, este dragón era negro y muy poderoso, ni siquiera yo lo pude derrotar. -dijo mientras se levantaba la capa para revelar varias vendas en su abdomen.

Natsu: no puede ser….

VARIOS DIAS DESPUES.

El día comenzaba en el gremio de fairy tail de una manera muy inusual, había mucho ruido, pero esta vez no porque se estuvieran peleando, no, esta vez el ruido era porque todos corrían de un lado a otro tomando trabajos las cogían y corrían, regresaban y corrían a tomar otra, las pequeñas peleas que había eran por los trabajos.

Aunque aun así había magos ignorando este extraño suceso, ellos seguían discutiendo entre sí, dibujando… pasando el rato como si fuera otro día más.

En eso entra natsumi como puede ya que tuvo que esquivar a varios que salían corriendo

Sasha pensó, pero que ¿ahora que monstruos están peleando entre sí?

Natsumi: mmmm sasha…en enserio quieres entrar, digo… por que no mejor entra una sola toma un trabajo y nos vamos como siempre- dijo asustada con varias gotitas cayendo por su rostro

Sasha: ¿quieres hacer lo de siempre?, no que los veías como una gran familia! -dijo entre asombrada y enojada

Natsumi: ¡vamos, por favor! Anda ve aquí te espero- dijo con una sonrisa forzada

Sasha: está bien, espera aquí-dijo para después desplegar sus alas y entrar de forma medianamente segura al gremio.

Al entrar lo primero que noto, es que solo había una pelea pequeña, natsu y gray como siempre, extraño que solo sean esos dos, pero se acercó al muro donde se encuentran los trabajos para descubrir que se encontraba casi vacía, rápidamente tomo un trabajo y se fue a mostrárselo a mirajane, pero antes de irse esta misma la detuvo.

Gray: ¡mira por dónde vas cabezón! - dijo furioso mientras estaba cara a cara con natsu (solo en ropa interior).

Natsu: ¡tú eres el que está en medio, idiota de pelotas! - dijo igual furioso y cara a cara con gray, traía su mochila verde encima.

Happy: ¡tenéis tiempo para pelear!- dijo con su característica sonrisa

Natsu y gray: ¡ES VERDAD! - dijeron al unísono muy sorprendidos

Gray se acerca a la barra y saca un papel y se lo enseña a mirajane y se va.

Justo cuando gray se fue de con mirajane, esta noto a sasha que se acercaba.

Mirajane: ¡espera sasha!...-grito un poco fuerte

Sasha: ¿Qué pasa mirajane? - descendió

Mirajane: ah es que necesito informarte que mañana al medio día habrá una reunión de todos los del gremio, para que no falten, es muy importante- dijo con una sonrisa.

Sasha: ¡mañana al medio día, de acuerdo!- dijo para después volver a comenzar a volar de regreso con natsumi

Ya en la puerta

Sasha: te tengo buenas y malas noticias… ¿Cuáles quieres primero? -dijo mientras se recostaba en su lugar favorito.

Natsumi: las malas…- dijo mientras comenzaban alejarse del gremio

Sasha: las malas bueno… no había casi trabajos así que tome uno muy simple

Natsumi: ¿y eso es malo?... vamos un trabajo es un trabajo, además no necesitamos dinero

Sasha: cierto, pero esto es tan fácil que podremos regresar al anochecer

Natsumi: ya veo lo malo, entonces será muy aburrido, bueno y ¿cuáles son las buenas noticias?

Sasha: bueno, mañana va haber una junta de todo el gremio, al medio día.

Natsumi: y eso ¿qué tiene de bueno?

Sasha: bueno que mañana está garantizado que no habrá peleas y podremos venir sin casi morir en el intento.

Natsumi: y tú de donde sacas esa conclusión, mejor dicho, todo y digo todo el gremio estará reunido, mejor dicho, será la pelea más grande y peligrosa de las que hemos presenciado.

Sasha: cierto, entonces mañana podrás patear el trasero de todos como compensación de esta misión tan aburrida

Natsumi: ¡yo no soy de esas!…aunque tengo una pelea pendiente con ese tal natsu-dijo enojada

Sasha: ¡vez! ¡Ya estas emocionada, bien tomemos un tren para ir más rápido al trabajo!- con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Natsumi al escuchar tren se escondió en lo más cercano a ella, un puente.

Natsumi: ¡nooooooo!, yo no subo a esa sentencia de muerte de nuevo!-dijo muy pálida, temblando

Sasha solo se rio y se comenzó a acercar a natsumi.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE.

El día era nublado en la ciudad de magnolia, y dentro de poco sería el medio día lo que daría comienzo a la reunión del gremio, y justo cuando iban entrando notaron que todos estaban tranquilos, hablando mucho, pero tranquilos todos estaban reunidos alrededor del escenario que se encuentra en medio del gremio.

Natsumi: bueno al parecer es importante, ya que todos están tranquilos- dijo mientras caminaba para acercarse más al escenario.

Panterlily: ¿a qué viene tanto revuelo?

Gajeel: a saber- dijo con los brazos cruzados

Wendy: ¡he oído que el maestro tiene algo importante que decirnos! - dijo mientras tenía en los brazos, abrazando a charle.

Charle: a mí no me interesa

Alzack: ¡por fin! Estoy tan nervioso…- dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos

Bisca: hemos trabajado mucho, al. – dijo con una sonrisa junto a Alzack-no te preocupes…

Happy: natsu estas muy nervios…- dijo junto a natsu

Natsu se encontraba mirando a todos lados con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Elfman: estos nervios… ¡soy un hombre! - dijo con mucha confianza junto a gray

En cambio, cana, estaba con un rostro preocupado

Lucy: ¡por fin sabré que pasa! - dijo muy contenta junto a juvia.

Juvia: el corazón de juvia se pone nerviosa...- dijo mientras mantenía sus manos juntas en el pecho. - cada vez que ve a gray sama…

Lucy: ¿y si te vas a casa? - dijo mientras sudaba frio

En eso el telón del escenario se levanta para revelar a el maestro, erza, mirajane y Gildarts, de pie en el escenario.

Todos: ¡MAESTRO! - gran parte del gremio le grita- ¡ESTAMOS ESPERANDO!¡DIGANOSLO YA!

Kinana: ¿decir? ¿decirnos el que, kina?

Maestro: ¡FAIRY TAIL! ¡como ya es tradición en nuestro gremio voy a anunciar los participantes del examen de ascenso a mago de clase S! - dijo muy entusiasmado a todos.

Todo el gremio: ¡WOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Lucy: ¿¡examen de ascenso a mago clase S ?!- dijo muy sorprendida.

Natsumi: ¿mago clase S? y eso ¿qué es? Sasha tu… ¿sabes algo? - dijo mientras su mirada se dirigía hacia arriba de su cabeza

Pero se dio cuenta que no encontraría respuesta, ya que sasha se había quedado dormida, en su cabeza como siempre.

Natsu: ¡ESTOY QUE ARDO! - dijo muy entusiasmado

Erza: ¡chicos silencio!

Gildarts: el maestro no ha terminado aún…

Maestro: ¡el examen de este año será en la isla de tenro! - dijo muy serio. - ¡es un lugar sagrado de nuestro gremio!

Todos: ¡OH!

Lucy: ¡oye, ¿Qué tipo de examen es? - le pregunta a algunos miembros con antigüedad en el gremio.

Natsumi: un examen… mmmm ciertamente no tengo idea de que es, pero qué bueno que el maestro es quien los escoge, espero que, por tener poco tiempo dentro del gremio, a mí no me nombre- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Alzack: ¡ya ves el que lo supera se convierte en mago clase S! - dijo con estrellitas a su alrededor.

Maestro: ¡vuestros poderes, corazones y almas… el año pasado analice esas cosas en todos vosotros… habrá nueve participantes! - dijo una gran voz de autoridad.

Pequeña pausa.

Maestro: ¡Natsu Dragennel!

Natsu: ¡bien! - dijo con una gran sonrisa

Happy: me alegro por ti, natsu- dijo muy feliz.

Maestro: ¡Gray Fullbuster!

Gray: por fin tengo una oportunidad…- dijo con una gran sonrisa

Maestro: ¡Juvia Loxar!

Juvia: ¿eh? ¿juvia participa?

Maestro: ¡Elfman Strauss!

Elfman: ¡todos los hombres deberían convertirse en magos clase S ¡

Lisanna: ¡buena suerte, hermanito!

Maestro: ¡kana Allberona!

Kana: mmm

Maestro: ¡Freed Justine!

Freed: seguiré el camino de Laxus…

Maestro: ¡Levy McGarden!

Levy: por fin…- dijo muy alegre con una mano cerca de su boca

Resto de shadow gear: ¡ha llegado el momento Levy!

Maestro: ¡Mest Gryder!

Alguien del gremio: ¡MEST! El año pasado casi lo consigue.

Maestro: ¡Natsumi!

Natsumi: ¡¿Qué?!... no… no…imposible- se quedó como una estatua, en blanco.

Alzack: ¿este año tampoco? - dijo hecho bolita en el suelo.

Bisca: bueno, quedan más años ¿verdad? - dijo mientras trataba de animar a Alzack

Todos estaban emocionados.

Lucy: ya veo…. se estaban esforzando tanto para salir elegidos

Wendy: ¡esforzaos, chicos!

Lucy pensó "será… ¿por esto que quiere irse del gremio?"

Maestro: ¡esta vez, solo uno superará el examen! -pausa- ¡será dentro de una semana, así que más os vale preparaos!

Gajeel: ¿Por qué no he salido yo? - dijo muy sorprendido- ha salido hasta juvia…

Panterlily: he oído cosas sobre ti en el gremio… parece que nadie confía en ti.

Gajeel: ¡nada de eso! ¡no puedo decirte nada, pero no he por eso! - dijo entre enojado y asustado- ¡quiero explicártelo, pero no puedo!

Erza: aun no estás preparado…- dijo mientras miraba en dirección a Gajeel, con una sonrisa

Gajeel: ¡cerda! - dijo enojado

Charle: en serio… siempre haciendo ruido. - en eso tuvo una visión.

Wendy: ¿Qué suceso, charle? - dijo preocupada mirando a charle

Charle: n. nada…

Charle pensó" ¿que ha sido esta visión...?" pasan varias imágenes por su mente "¿Quién...?

Maestro: ¡como es la primera vez para algunos, os explicare las reglas!

Mirajane: cada uno de los nueve participantes puede elegir a un compañero en esta semana de preparación.

Lucy: ¿un compañero?

Erza: hay dos reglas a la hora de elegir a un compañero. Primera, debe formar parte de fairy tail. Segunda, no podéis ser compañeros de magos clase S.

Panterlily: dicho de otro modo, no se lo puedes pedir ni a erza, ni a mirajane, ni a Gildarts.

Wendy: con erza sería demasiado fácil, supongo…

Maestro: ¡los detalles del examen serán anunciados una vez estemos en la isla tenro, pero en esta ocasión erza participara para bloquearlos!

Mirajane: ¡yo también me interpondré en vuestro camino!

Lucy: ¡n…no me digas que… ¡¿no te puedes volver mago de clase S, sin derrotar a erza y mirajane?!

Gildarts: ¡no os quejéis!, todos los magos de clase S hemos superado los mismos desafíos.

Elfman: un momento…

Happy: no me digas que.

Natsu: ¿¡tú también participaras, Gildarts!?

Gray: ¡pero no te alegres!

Maestro: ¡los nueve participantes y sus compañeros deberán presentarse en la ciudad portuaria de hargeon, dentro de una semana!¡eso es todo!

Sasha: vaya eso ha sido muy interesante, así que, ¿clase S? natsumi…- noto que natsumi estaba temblando

Natsumi: todos tenían miedo, cuando se dieron cuenta que el de la capa participaría, no quiero…- comenzó a caminar así la barra del gremio- le diré a mirajane, que no quiero…participar.

Sasha: ¿en serio, piénsalo bien?, - dijo volando enfrente de natsumi para detener su paso. - piénsalo bien, y mañana le dices si quieres renunciar, además, no sabemos que es un mago clase S.

Natsumi: está bien, pero…-seguía temblando

Sasha: ¿qué te parecería una misión para quitarte el miedo? - dijo mientras regresaba a su lugar favorito

Natsumi: ¡de acuerdo, necesito detraerme, y si voy a participar necesitamos prepararnos! - dijo con una sonrisa, aun que seguía temblando

Sasha: ¿prepararnos?

Natsumi: claro, tu serás mi compañera

Sasha: deberías ir con otra persona, ya sabes amigos.

Natsumi: no participare a no ser que tú seas mi compañera

Sasha: enserio, necesitas ser más sociable, y dejar atrás esa tímida tuya.

Natsumi: si lo que digas, lo que digas…- toma un papel al azar de la pizarra

Y se lo enseña a mirajane y se va.

Lo días pasaban y esa semana se hacía cada vez más corta, varios entrenaban otros se preparaban para el gran día, en que se presentarían en la ciudad portuaria de hargeon a presentar el examen clase S.

Pero mientras los participantes estaban nerviosos, por el examen había un exceed, que estaba más que nervioso se encontraba asustado.

UN DIA, ANTES DEL EXAMEN CLASE S.

CIUDAD DE MAGNOLIA, FAIRY HILLS.

Charle pensó "tengo que encontrar una manera de controlar, mis visiones"

Wendy: charle, ¿estarás bien, mientras acompaño a Mest al examen?

Charle: si, estaré bien, ¿ya tienes todo lo que necesitas?

Wendy: si

MIENTRAS TANTO AL OTRO LADO DE LA CIUDAD, EN LA ZONA DE RICOS.

CASA DE NATSUMI.

Natsumi estaba dormida en su sofá de una manera poco confortable, natsumi se quedó dormida en el sofá de cabeza. Sasha estaba dormida en el otro sofá, en el más grande.

Era casi medio día y las dos seguían dormidas, pero la gravedad, por fin surtió efecto y natsumi se cayó del sofá causando ruido lo cual despertó a sasha.

Sasha: ¡YA DESPERTE! ¡YA DESPERTE!-grito mientras también se ponía de pie

Natsumi: no me digas…. si no lo gritas ni cuenta me doy- dijo sarcásticamente mientras se trataba de acomodar en el suelo, se quería sentar, ya que cayó de cabeza obviamente.

Sasha: ¿porque estas de cabeza? -dijo con cara de extrañez

Natsumi: …. me caí…- dijo con la cara roja, mientras por fin se sentó de una forma normal.

Sasha: jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja- la pobre no paraba de reír, hasta el punto de también ella caerse de su sofá.

Natsumi: la que ríe al último…- sentada, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. - ríe mejor… o mucho mucho mejor.

Sasha: cállate…- dijo mientras inflaba los cachetes

Natsumi: me iré a bañar. - dijo mientras se dirigía a su habitación

Sasha: ¿si, y hoy volveremos a hacer misiones solas? - dijo mientras estiraba sus alitas para comenzar a volar.

Natsumi: si no tenemos nada más que hacer, aunque es divertido ir con ese grupo… creo que se llamaba natsu…mmmm no lo sé me lo pensare…- dijo para desaparecer tras la puerta de su habitación.

Sasha: si nada que hacer … ¿olvidaste que mañana tienes que ir a presentar ese dichoso examen de clase s? - dijo mientras se acercaba volando a natsumi.

Natsumi se queda estática en la puerta de su baño

Natsumi: lo…olv…olvi…olvide- dijo mientras sudaba frio

Sasha: no has preparado nada para el examen- dijo mientras se ha acercaba volando.

Natsumi solo asintió muy lentamente y sasha se hecho a reír y comenzó a empujarla hacia el baño mientras reía.

MAGNOLIA DE NOCHE. JUSTO ANTES DEL EXAMEN.

Todos se encontraban durmiendo unos en sus cómodas camas otro sobre hamacas o el suelo, todos soñaban bonito, pero en fairy Hill un exceed no podía dormir, charlote estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Lo cual es raro ella y Wendy justo habían llegado de una misión y debería estar tan agotado que dormir no sería un problema.

Pesadilla de Charlotte.

Se ve un dragón gigante de color negro destruyendo una ciudad, se ve a los magos de fairy tail muy heridos y se ve a gente de otros gremios, no se puede ver sus rostros son borrosos, pero en el cielo hay dos figuras con alas…. Charlotte no podía ver claramente sus rostros, pero puedo ver que eran un exceed y una persona con el cabello rosa.

La pelea que veía Charlotte era entre los magos y ese dragón que quemaba y asesinaba sin piedad y de fondo de todo esto se escuchaba que alguien gritaba con una voz casi rota. No se podía distinguir las palabras.

MIENTRAS TANTO, FAIRY TAIL.

Makarov: dentro de poco comenzaran, jajajajajajajajaja- dijo mientras reía como loco, mientras seguía tomando de su jarro de cerveza.

De repente aparece una sombra oscura detrás de makarov.

Mirajane: ara ara maestro, no debería estar trabajando mañana son los exámenes. -dijo con un aura y una mirada que haría temblar al mismísimo zeref.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE.

CIUDAD PORTUARIA DE HARGEON.

Todos se encontraban en el puerto, esperando con ansias a su maestro. El cual llego en un barco.

Y así comenzó el viaje a la isla tenro.

CIUDAD DE MAGNOLIA.

Alas afueras de la ciudad de magnolia se encuentra un hombre de cabellera roja.

¿?: hip…por fin …hip…te encontré…hip…natsumi…-dijo mientras en su rostro ruborizado por el alcohol, aparecía una sonrisa.


	7. capitulo 7 ¿Calor, Flojera y Suerte…?

**escritora: hola por lo general les publico 11 paginas esta vez son 6, este necesitan ver la saga de la isla tenrou que es apartir del capitulo 97, mas que nada para que se ambienten con los sucesos de los proximos capitulos, y si ya se que tengo que publicar se guido y no esperar a que la historia este apunto de morir, lo siento lo siento mucho pero les agradesco que aun asi la sigan leyendo. bueno aqui esta.**

 **amiga: fairy tail no le pertenece solo a su creador HIRO MASHIMA, y esto lo hace ella sin fines de lucro solo para entretener y practicar como narrar una historia.**

* * *

Cap. 7. ¿Calor, Flojera y Suerte…?

AFUERAS DE LA CIUDAD DE MAGNOLIA.

¿?: por fin, HIP!-dijo un ser que se tambaleaba por los árboles.

Lyon: porque tenemos que cuidar a un borracho, no somos niñeras-dijo mientras seguía a la persona borracha frente a él.

Jura: es un viejo "Ooba badasama", además de que es un trabajo, te servirá como excusa para ver a tu amigo Gray-mientras caminaba junto a Lyon.

Lyon: ¡a quien le importa ese imbécil!

Jura: vamos sigamos con nuestra misión.

CIUDAD PORTUARIA, HARGEON.

Un barco de fairy tail zarpo de ahí, con 9 equipos de magos que van rumbo a la isla tenroujima, lugar sagrado del gremio fairy tail.

9 participantes, incluyendo a natsu y a sus compañeros, aceptan el desafío, en la tierra de tenroujima, solo una persona puede pasar.

El viaje era un poco largo, el mar tranquilo y un cielo despejado, era un día perfecto para disfrutar de ese pequeño momento de relajación.

MAR, BARCO DE FAIRY TAIL.

Lucy: que calor y aun así estando en invierno… ¡¿Qué es esto?!... ¡creo que me voy a derretir! -dijo recostada en una silla usando solo su traje de baño, blanco con flores rosas- ¡me encantaría convertirme en un helado y ser comida por Happy!

Happy: no luces apetecible…-sudando mucho

Levi: Lu chan, siéntate con la espalda recta….

Cana: debido a las corrientes, este lugar se mantiene a esta temperatura-dijo mientras se hacía aire con un abanico.

Wendy se encontraba junto a cana recostada en una mesa, casi fuera de combate a diferencia de natsumi que se encontraba en el piso fuera de combate y una sasha en su cabeza tomando el sol, con unas gafas oscuras pequeñas y al igual que can con un abanico.

Happy: tengo pereza….

Lucy: me convertiré en un helado…-totalmente deshidratada

Happy: aye…. -también deshidratado

Gajeel: este calor no es nada. -dijo sentado comiéndose un tenedor.

Lisanna: ¿Juvia, no tienes calor con todo eso puesto? -dijo en traje de baño y con una bebida fría en la mano.

Juvia: Juvia no tiene calor…-sin inmutarse-pero, podrías decir…-noto a Gray sentado en una silla, sin ropa, ni ropa interior- ¡el cuerpo desnudo de Gray sama me hace entrar en calor!

Natsumi: debí renunciar al examen…-con los ojos cerrados y aun en el suelo.

Gray: que calor….

Natsu:¡me siento genial!...

Loki: ¡natsu!, mantente alejado de aquí, ¿de acuerdo? -asustado de que natsu lo vomitara

Natsu: ¡Wendy, realizo un hechizo "troia" en mí! - con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, pero al final lanzo el vómito al mar.

Loki: no puedes echarle la culpa, después de todo es compañera de Mest.

Wendy: lo siento, Natsu san.

Natsu seguía llorando en la orilla del barco y simultáneamente, natsumi comprendía el dolor de natsu y también lloraba.

Evergreen: no me agrada para nada, que después de todo esto seremos enemigos-haciéndose aire con su abanico.

Sasha: el sol este, tan agradable….

Elfman: ¡ser hombre es caliente!

Evergreen: no tengo, ni idea de lo que eso significa.

Lucy: quiero comer un helado….

Happy: no me comas, ¿de acuerdo?

Lucy: ni siquiera puedo imaginarte como un helado, Happy…-en eso echo la cabeza atrás y noto una isla con un árbol gigante.

Loki: ¡miren eso!

Gray: esa es….

Juvia se encontraba detrás de Gray con corazones en los ojos y saliendo de su boca.

Gray: hemos llegado…

Lucy: ¡¿esa es Tenroujima?!

Gajeel: que forma tan extraña.

Lisanna: ¡una isla, sobre otra isla!

Wendy: sorprendente…incluso desde aquí puedo sentir toda la magia que fluye de la isla.

Natsumi se puso de pie para ver la isla, ya que los comentarios de los demás le comenzaron a causar curiosidad, pero en cuanto se puso de pie se acercó al final del bote para regresar el estómago.

Mest: era de esperarse.

Natsu también estaba regresando su comida y vaciándola en el océano.

Happy: ¡natsu, ya casi llegamos!

Makarov: se dice que hace mucho tiempo, -de pie en lo más alto del barco-había hadas en esa isla…

Lucy: maestro….

Makarov: así mismo, en referencia al primer maestro de fairy tail, ¡MAVIS VERMILION, duerme aquí!

Gray: ¿Qué pasa con esa ropa? -señalando al maestro Makarov.

Makarov: después de todo, hace calor-sacando un abanico con el símbolo del gremio.

Lucy: ¿alguien que está desnudo puede decir eso?

Makarov: ahora, voy a anunciar su primera prueba.

Wendy: ¿primera prueba?

Mesth: por lo general, el examen se divide en diferentes niveles.

Makarov: ¿ven el humo que se eleva sobre la costa?, primero irán allí, encontraran 9 caminos, pero solo un equipo puede entrar en cada camino, y esto es lo que les espera al final de cada camino- aparece una pizarra junto al maestro- batalla, descanso, batalla campal- en la pizarra aparece 9 caminos y as fotografías de Gildarts, Erza y Mirajane- solo los equipos que lleguen a través de esto pasara la primera prueba.

Natsu: ¿batalla?

Gray: dice "batalla campal" en las caras de Erza y Gildarts.

Lucy: ¿Qué es eso?

Loki: hay "descanso" también.

Makarov: en las rutas "batalla", dos equipos avanzaran y solo el equipo puede seguir así, "batalla campal" es la ruta más difícil ya que deben derrotar a un mago clase S para avanzar, "descanso" es una ruta que puede ser utilizada para llegar a la final sin luchar, en esta primera prueba, estarán probando "poder" y "suerte".

Kana: solo hay una posibilidad de 2 entre 9 de pasar por una ruta "descanso".

Sasha: enfrentar a Erza o Mirajane….

Natsumi: a quien le importa yo me quiero ir a dormir a mi casita….

Evergreen: teóricamente, al menos 7 equipos pasaran esta etapa.

Elfman: ¡IMPOSIBLE, no podre contra las rutas de Gildarts o Erza! - un poco enojado o frustrado.

Evergreen: ¡no seas un cobarde!

Levy: en el peor de los casos, solo cuatro equipos avanzaran…

Gajeel: ¡interesante, iré con todo lo que tengo!

Levy: sabes….

Makarov: ¡entonces, vamos a comenzar! LA PRUEBA A COMENZADO.

Gray: ¿huh?

Loki: pero aún estamos en el mar…

Natsu: ya sabes que hacer Happy.

Happy: AYE, AYE.

Natsu: ¡seremos los primeros en elegir nuestro camino! -y con esas palabras ambos saltaron.

Happy: ¡AYE!

Gray: ¡no es justo!

Elfman: ¡Natsu, bastardo!

Pero ambos se estrellaron contra una pared casi invisible, creada por la magia de Freed.

Kana: ¿runas? -sorprendida

Freed: ¡relájate, desaparecerán en cinco minutos!

Natsu: ¡Freed! …-enojado

Gray: ¡bastardo! -enojado

Bickslow: ¡probablemente deberíamos haberlos sellado hasta que todo haya terminado!

Freed: ¿Qué clase de prueba seria entonces?

Gray: ¡hey, viejo! ¡¿esto está permitido?!

Mientras todos intentaban atravesar las runas de Freed.

Natsumi: ¡vaya magia más sorprendente!-totalmente sorprendida con estrellitas en los ojos, por ver las runas de Freed.

Sasha: y fastidioso…-pateaba las runas.

Makarov: bueno, esto no es una carrera….

Gray: si les dejamos llegar a la isla antes que nosotros, ¡probablemente van a poner runas por todo el lugar!

Natsu: ¡maldición! ¡Maldición!-golpeando las runas.

Happy: ¡ya se, Levy puede pasar a través de esto!

Levy: ¡si, puedo reescribir el conjuro, pero solo para Gajeel y YO!

Todos: ¿Qué?!-sorprendidos.

Natsumi pensó "je je es mi oportunidad"- quemo varias runas para salir con sasha.

Ellas salieron y brincaron al mar.

Lucy: ¡Levy chan! -con cara de incredulidad.

Levy: ¡lo siento, Lu chan! - con una sonrisa- ¡nos vemos luego! - comenzó a nadar.

Natsu: ¡malditos!

Evergreen: conozco a Freed desde hace mucho tiempo, tal vez una trampa más complicada hubiera sido un problema, pero puedo reescribir una runa como esta-saltando- ¡ahora, vamos Elfman!

Elfman: ¡hombre!

Natsu: ¡maldita sea!

Lisanna: ¿Cuánto falta para que desaparezca?

Juvia: aún faltan cuatro minutos más.

Kana: ¿entonces Levy reescribió las runas en 1 minuto?

PASARON LOS CINCO MINUTOS.

Todos: ¡desapareció!

Kana: ¡vamos, Lucy! -corriendo

Lucy ¡si!-corriendo

Gray: ¡vamos, Loki! - corriendo, desnudo totalmente.

Loki: ¡al menos ponte algo de ropa interior! -corriendo

Natsu: ¡Happy!

Happy: ¡AYE, si señor!- comenzando a volar.

Gray: ¡ACE MAKE FLOOR!(piso de hielo)-uso su magia

Lucy: ¡convirtió la superficie del agua en hielo!

Juvia: Lisanna san, ¿me estas siguiendo? -convirtió su cuerpo en agua.

Lisanna: ¡por supuesto!

Kana: ¡el mar y un pez? -sorprendida.

Lucy: ¡espera, Kana, somos las ultimas! -sorprendida

Kana: no, Mest y Wendy todavía están aquí, al igual que Natsumi y Sasha.

Lucy:¡¿Dónde?!

Kana:¡¿desaparecieron?!

Lucy:¡¿Cuándo?!

Kana: ¡si no nos damos prisa, no seremos capaces de elegir nuestro camino! -asustada

EN LA ISLA TENROUJIMA, ZONA DE LA PRUEBA.

Happy: esta isla… puedo sentir el poder mágico que viene de la tierra.

Natsu. Si…. ¡vamos!

Happy: ¡¿5 rutas están bloqueadas?!¿cuál deberíamos de elegir, Natsu?

Natsu: MMMMMM

ISLA TENROUJIMA, RUTA I.

Natsumi: estas segura que te sientes bien, Sasha?, ¡podemos retirarnos de la prueba e ir al barco para que descanses! -dijo una peli rosa preocupada, porque su compañera comenzó a regresar el contenido de su estómago.

Sasha pensó" esa cosa se activó por el exceso de magia que produce la isla!"

Sasha: si estoy…-se acercó a la pared de la cueva a vomitar.

Natsumi tomo a Sasha y la recostó en su cabeza para que descansara.

Natsumi: ¡salgamos de la cueva para llevarte a descansar, me vale la prueba!

Sasha: solo…tengo que…gastar magia-dijo con dificultad

Sasha estiro sus alitas y un circulo mágico color blanco apareció sobre ella, su cuerpo y alas crecieron, de ser un gatito paso a tener el cuerpo de una pantera del tamaño de natsumi, su ropa no se rompió y creció con ella y las alas también crecieron y de sus patas salían rayos, y en el proceso de su transformación aplasto a natsumi.

Natsumi: ¡AH!…-salió de debajo de una de las patas de Sasha-sabes, sería bueno que avisaras antes de transformarte justo encima de mí!

Sasha: ¡oops!, lo siento-quito sus patas de encima de Natsumi.

Sasha se sentó después de quitarse de encima de natsumi y estiro sus alas y luego su cuerpo.

Sasha: ¡AH!…hace tanto que no me transformaba…- (poniéndose de pie, como si fuera un perro)

Natsumi: ¿si, ya te sientes mejor? -dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

Sasha: claro, probablemente habrá sido una acumulación de magia.

Natsumi: ¿acumulación? ah…sigamos caminando…-siguió caminando seguida de Sasha.

EN LA RUTA E.

Natsu se encontró con una pared muy gruesa, Gildarts sería su oponente.

EN LA RUTA C.

Kana y Lucy, habían corrido con la peor suerte al no poder escoger otro camino y terminar en una batalla contra Freed y Bickslow.

EN LA RUTA A.

Juvia y Lisanna se habían topado con una entusiasmada Erza.

EN LA RUTA B.

Elfman y Evergreen se encontraron boquiabiertos con una sonriente hermana demonio.

EN LA RUTA D.

Gray y Loki se toparon con mucha suerte al toparse con Mest y Wendy.

EN LA RUTA G.

Gajeel pasa por un gran aburrimiento al tener la ruta rápida con "descanso", mientras una Levy lo sigue sin entusiasmo.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN FAIRY TAIL.

¿?: a que te refieres que no están?!-dijo un hombre mientras golpeaba las mesas del gremio.

Kina: ¡AH! LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO.

Lyon: Gray corrió, ja sabe que soy superior.

Jura: Ryuji san, tranquilice, dijo que regresaran al anochecer.

¿?: tienes razón, señorita…-la toma de las manos-discúlpame por lo de antes que le parece traernos una cervezas y comida, yo invito…A TODO EL GREMIO!, traigan la primera ronda!

Lyon: siempre esta borracho.

Jura: cierto, bueno porque no los esperamos para saludar.


	8. capitulo 7 ¿Calor, Flojera y Suerte? 2

**escritora: hola por lo general les publico 11 paginas esta vez son 6, este necesitan ver la saga de la isla tenrou que es apartir del capitulo 97, mas que nada para que se ambienten con los sucesos de los proximos capitulos, y si ya se que tengo que publicar se guido y no esperar a que la historia este apunto de morir, lo siento lo siento mucho pero les agradesco que aun asi la sigan leyendo. bueno aqui esta.**

 **amiga: fairy tail no le pertenece solo a su creador HIRO MASHIMA, y esto lo hace ella sin fines de lucro solo para entretener y practicar como narrar una historia.**

* * *

Cap. 7. ¿Calor, Flojera y Suerte…?,parte 2

ISLA TENROU. RUTA D.

Juvia: ¡es muy fuerte! ¡No sabía que lo fuera tanto!

Erza: ¿Qué sucede juvia?¡así no vas a llegar a maga clase S!

Juvia: ¡juvia te derrotara!

Juvia y lisanna se encuentran peleando con erza la cual trae la armadura de la emperatriz del mar, lo cual le dificulta el uso de la magia a juvia.

Erza: ¡has mejorado lisanna, pero se te dan mal las distancias largas y eso te hace débil!

Lisanna: ¿he venido para que me critiquen?!

Juvia: ya veo cuando ataca a lisanna deja una apertura durante unos pocos segundos…si la provecho….

La pelea sigue con lisanna atacando sin parar con su magia take over.

Erza: cuándo se lucha en un dos contra uno, atacar al enemigo mientras está escapando defendiéndose del ataque de tu compañero es lo más obvio, si espero un ataque así, entonces no tendré oportunidad alguna ¡eso es muy básico! cuando nos encontramos en la torre del paraíso, sentí en ti mucho más poder que este ¿me equivoco?...¡NO VOY A PONERTELO FACIL JUVIA!

ISLA TENROU, LAGO CON CASCADA.

Lucy y kanna han superado la primera prueba.

Lucy: que descanso…no se está bien

Kanna: el calor te afecta mucho

Lucy: ¿Qué puedo decir? El calor es un ¡ASCO!

Kanna: deberíamos irnos ya

Lucy: No tengas tanta prisa. ¡Un poquito más!

Kanna: ¿Por qué estas tan vaga?

Lucy: ¿tú crees?

Kanna: ¿se te ha pegado la estupidez de natsu?

Lucy: tus insultos no me afectan, es que no me quiero ir todavía…ya se ¡ya que estamos aquí vamos a lavar la ropa!

Kanna: ¡joder!

ISLA TENROU, RUTA A.

Elfman: de todos los que había….

Evergreen: nos tenía que tocar contra ti….

Mirajane: aunque seas mi hermano no te lo pondré fácil….

ISLA TENROU, RUTA D.

Lisanna y juvia perdieron ante erza.

ISLA TENROU, RUTA E.

Gildratz: ¿sabes que no me gusta nada contenerme…?

Natsu: estoy que ardo…oye, happy… ¿Qué coño haces?

Happy: prepararme para volver a casa.

Natsu: no hace falta. ¡aunque mi oponente sea Gildratz, le voy a dar de hostias hasta que diga "¡duele!".

Gildratz: duele…

Natsu: ¡todavía no!, ¡si no hemos empezado! ¡allá voy, Gildratz! vas a ver lo fuerte que me he vuelto durante estos tres años!

La pelea comienza con Gildratz a la defensiva.

ISLA TENROU, RUTA L, AFUERAS.

Natsumi y Sasha se encontraban saliendo de la cueva corriendo, siendo perseguidas muy de cerca de una gran cantidad de murciélagos.

Sasha: ¡tenías que hacerlos enojas!-aun convertida

Natsumi: ¡fue un accidente!

Sasha: ¡accidente les lanzaste fuego!1

Natsumi: ¡solo estornude!

Sasha: ¡pues controla tus llamas!

Natsumi: ¡lo siento, lo siento!

De repente la tierra comenzó a temblar lo que provocó que los murciélagos se asustaran y dejaran de perseguir a Natsumi y Sasha.

Natsumi: ¡yeah! ¡Y nos dejaron tranquilas!

Sasha: vaya presión de magia tan impresionante.

Natsumi: ¿Qué cosa yo no siento nada?

Sasha: se detuvo…vaya presión es increíble que alguien así existiera en el gremio.

Natsumi: Sasha, ¿Dónde nos tenemos que reunir con el maestro?

Sasha: no lo sé afuera de las cuevas…estamos lejos…

Natsumi: ¿me llevas a caballito…?

AFUERAS DE LA ISLA TENROU, MAR.

Charle: ¡esa es la isla tenrou!

Panterlily: ¿está bien que la sigamos por aire?

Charle: ¿Por qué no?, solo estamos mirando

Panterlily: estas preocupada por Wendy

Charlé: y mira que me negué en su momento, pero ella….

ISLA TENROU.

Gray y loki se enfrentan mest y Wendy. La pelea comienza reñida con gray y loki atacando ferozmente, derrotan a mest.

Gray: ¡técnica secreta, comer ciruelas secas!

Wendy: ¡AAHHHH!, no me las estoy comiendo yo y se me está secando la boca de solo verlo!, ¡debo escapar!

Loki: ¡máximo brillo de regulux!

Wendy: ¡AAAHHH!

ISLA TENROU, RUTA A.

Evergreen ataca con su magia ocular, Mirajane esquiva, Evergreen vuelve a atacar y es derivada por Mirajane.

Elfman: hermana…así que vas enserio

Elfman ataca a su hermana con take over completo, pero esta lo detiene con una mano.

Mirajane: el golpe final….

Evergreen: ¡espera!

Mirajane: te voy a reventar…. Evergreen

Evergreen: voy a decirte algo que te gustara saber

REUNION DE LOS QUE PASARON LA PRUEBA.

Lucy: Gray, loki ¡sabía que pasarían la primera prueba!

Kanna: enhorabuena, por ahora

Levy: qué suerte nos tocó uno de los caminos de la paz

Gajeel: ¿¡suerte?! ¡No he podido golpear a nadie!

Gray: ¿solo hemos pasado nosotros?

Loki: ¿y natsu?

Happy: por ahí….

Gray: ¿Qué le pasa?

Loki: ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Happy: veréis….

En eso de repente junto a natsu sale una bestia que trata de acostarse en su cabeza, pero por el peso termina aplastando a natsu.

Happy: ¡UN MONSTRUO!

Natsumi: ya los encontramos perdón por la tardanza

Lucy: ¡natsumi!

Natsumi: hola

Gray: ¿y donde esta Sasha?

Natsumi: AH, ahí está-señalando al monstruo que aplastaba a natsu

Gray y Lucy: ¡QUE!

Natsu saca la cabeza, debajo de Sasha, buscando aire.

Natsu: ¡sáquenme de aquí!

Sasha: ¡¿natsu?!…AH…cabeza equivocada….

Natsumi se esconde detrás de Lucy.

Sasha: ¡ya te vi, natsumi!

Natsumi: NOOOOO

Lucy: ¡espera que noooooo!

Las dos son aplastadas por Sasha.

Makarov: bueno ya que estas todos aquí.

Lucy: ¡maestro!

Sasha deja que Lucy salga de debajo de ella al levantar solo medio cuerpo, pero deja a natsumi sufrir por su peso.

Makarov: ¡bueno, ahora anunciare los resultados…kanna y Lucy derrotaron a Fred y bickslow y han pasado!

Gray: ¿! ¿¡COMO!?

Makarov: ¡natsu y happy consiguieron derrotar a Gildratz, de alguna manera y han pasado!

Gray: ¿¡QUE ME ESTAS CONTANDO?!

Makarov: Levy y Gajeel tuvieron suerte y eligieron el camino tranquilo al igual que natsumi y Sasha.

Gajeel: ¿y eso te parece tener suerte?!

Makarov: gray y loki derrotaron a mest y Wendy y han pasado

Gray: ¿ha suspendido juvia? ¿qué pasa abuelo?

Makarov: ¡juvia y lisanna se encontraron con ella…la caballera que no sabe lo que es contenerse!

Lucy: pues solo quedan Elfman y Evergreen

Kanna: pero descontando caminos, han debido de coger la ruta de …Mirajane

Levy: pobrecitos…

Gajeel: yo hubiera ganado

Elfman: ¡UN MOMENTO! hemos derrotado a mi hermana….

Evergreen: hemos superado la primera prueba….

Makarov: increíble….

Happy: ¿Cómo habéis derrotado a Mirajane?

Evergreen y Elfman: no queremos hablar de eso

Sasha le susurra al oído a natsumi (aún sigue arriba de ella)

Sasha: esos dos van a quedar juntos….

Natsumi: no lo dudo….

Makarov: bueno, los equipos que han superado la primera prueba son…. natsu y happy, gray y loki, natsumi y Sasha, Levy y Gajeel, kanna y Lucy, Elfman y Evergreen…estos seis van a iniciar la segunda etapa

Natsu: jejejeje…. Gray, kanna, Elfman, Levy y tu natsumi… ¡vamos a luchar para ver quien se convierte en mago clase S!

Gray: no pienso perder contra ti

Levy: ¡ni yo!

Kanna: je

Elfman: ¡como hombre acepto este desafío!

Natsumi: no, yo no quiero ser…-Sasha la electrocuta.

Natsu: ¡ESTOY QUE ARDO!

Happy: ¡AYE, SIR!

Lucy: ¡voy a convertir a kanna en maga clase S!

Sasha: eje, ¡natsumi será la que se convierta en clase S!

Natsumi: pero no quiero….

Loki: si me toca contra ti Lucy, no me contendré

Gajeel: seguid ladrando mocosos

Elfman: ¡somos hombre!

Makarov: ¡bien, voy a dar los detalles de la segunda prueba del examen de ascenso a mago clase S!.la segunda prueba consiste en encontrar la tumba de Mavis, el maestro fundador del gremio.

Natsu: ¿eh?¡eso parece fácil!

Makarov: ¡tenéis seis horas! ¿habéis oído?, he dicho seis horas, os esperare en la tumba de Mavis.

Todos se separaron y comenzaron a buscar en diferentes direcciones a excepción de natsumi y Sasha que se quedaron sentadas en el mismo lugar de antes.

Sasha: ¿entonces…vas a ir sí o no?

Natsumi: es que me da …miedo

Sasha: pero no es la primera vez, en las misiones vas sin problemas en el bosque.

Natsumi: pero a qui no conozco, además no creí que…nos tardaríamos tanto…

Sasha: ¡natsumi ve al baño de una vez!  
natsumi: pero…solo si me acompañas…

Sasha: natsumi…ve, yo me quedo aquí vigilando.

Natsumi: okey…pero, háblame si….

Sasha: está bien, ve…

Natsumi se adentró un poco en el bosque, mientras Sasha vigilaba.

Sasha: pero mira que hacernos buscar una tumba en una isla tan grande y sin darnos ninguna pista y en tan poco tiempo…aunque somos una docena de personas, en seis horas….

Natsumi escuchaba a Sasha detrás de un árbol.

Natsumi: si no tiene ninguna lógica, pero tan bien ponte a pensar desde el punto de vista de un profesor…, esto tiene que ser difícil.

Sasha: ¡pensar como profesor…AH!, aun así, en 6 horas y sin una pista que te diga dónde empezar….

Natsumi: tranquilízate, piensa….

Sasha: Es que veamos, es la isla en la parte normal, y luego el cielo, esa extraña isla flotante y luego queda debajo de la isla, las cuevas…las cuevas… ¿porque poner letras a las cuevas?

Natsumi regresa con Sasha.

Natsumi: ahora lo que dices, no era necesario colocarle letras a las Cuevas, con bloquearlas era suficiente…además el maestro repitió dos veces el tiempo que teníamos, y solo eso repitió….

Sasha: tienes razón, el 6 es una pista...

en eso comenzaron a caminar al centro de la isla.

Sasha: buscamos una tumba, …Mavis vermilion,6 horas, primer maestro…fairy tail….

MIENTRAS TANTO EN VARIAS PARTES DE LA ISLA.

Lucy y kanna eran perseguidas por una salamandra gigante en otra Gajeel y Levy se escondían detrás de una roca gigante, ya que un monstruo cubierto de roca los buscaba.

Gajeel: ¡esta isla está enferma…!

Levy: no quiero morir….

En otro gray y loki eran perseguidos por una jauría de aves gigantes.

Gray: ¡esto no es nada, me espera la clase S!

Loki: ¡pero si estas temblando!

En otra Elfman y Evergreen corrían sin parar con una especien de rinoceronte a escasos centímetros de ellos.

Evergreen: ¡cállate, no me des ordenes!

A excepción de todos natsu iba golpeado y quemando a cuanto monstruo se le pusiera en frente.

Happy: pobre de aquellos que molesten a natsu, ¡AYE!

PASADOS, 30 MINUTOS.

Elfman y Evergreen caen en una cueva y terminan topándose con alguien desconocido.

¿?: gente, hay gente en la isla y yo que pensaba que no había nadie….

30 MINUTOS DESPUES.

Sasha se comienza a pegar contra un árbol.

Sasha: piensa, piensa lo tienes en el cerebro…una tumba, ¿que se relaciona con una tumba?, ¡además de la muerte…muerte es una palabra de 6 letras, pero solo eso…AH!

Natsumi: tranquilízate, (bostezo)…lo único que lograras es terminar con amnesia como…-se cae en un barranco- ¡KYAAAA!

Sasha: ¿Por qué gritas?, kya, no sabía que podías gritar tan bonito…-se gira- ¿natsumi?

Natsumi: ¡dolió! aquí estoy, ¡abajo!

Sasha: te caíste…otra vez-salta del barranco para estar con natsumi

Natsumi: ah, y si mejor me dejas suspender el examen, además tengo sueño…

Sasha: ¡NO!, té convertiré en una maga poderosa y popular!...además solo así te conseguiré novio-dijo esto último en un susurro

Natsumi: eso dices, pero golpeas y electrocutas a cada hombre que se me acerca

Sasha: quiero que el padre de mis sobrinos sea un caballero no un pervertido

Natsumi se puso roja como un tomate

Natsumi: ¡entonces resuelve lo de la tumba para convertirme en una maga clase S!

Sasha: ¡por supuesto!

En eso natsumi comenzó a caminar lentamente, rodeando un árbol gigante y buscar una forma de correr de Sasha, ella suspendería el examen de una forma u otra, rodeo el árbol y noto una cueva, su escape, pero una persona salía de ella.

Sasha: ¡LO TENGO ES EL CAMINO E!

La sombra se detuvo al percatarse de natsumi, y Sasha corrió persiguiendo a natsumi.

Natsumi: ¡ma…maestro…!

Makarov: eso fue más rápido de lo que esperaba…

Sasha: maestro, ¿Qué hace aquí?

Makarov: vine a la tumba de la primer a esperar a los ganadores.

Natsumi y Sasha: ¡la tumba!

Makarov: miren detrás de ustedes

Detrás de ellas dentro del árbol había un monumento un poco cubierto por la naturaleza.

Natsumi: esa es….

Sasha: la tumba….

Makarov: así es, natsumi, Sasha ustedes son las primeras en llegar…su equipo aprueba la segunda etapa y convierte a natsumi en un mago clase S… ¡felicidades!

Natsumi: aprobé…soy…un mago clase S

Makarov: cuando terminen las 6 horas se lo anunciare a los demás en el campamento base.

Sasha: llegamos y estrelle mi cabeza contra un árbol, ¿por nada!

Natsumi tomo al maestro por el cuello de la ropa.

Natsumi: ¡no, tiene que ser una broma, maestro yo no quiero…yo quería suspender, dígalo (comienza a agitarlo), diga que yo será clase S, diga que suspendí!

Sasha saca de la mochila que carga natsumi, un pequeño cuaderno

Sasha: bien, clase S, ahora solo necesitas un buen apodo para hacerte famosa…

Makarov: un buen apodo…la emperatriz de las llamas o del fuego, la diosa carmesí….

Sasha: ¡suenan geniales!

Makarov: natsumi, ahora eres una maga clase S, pero eso no interferirá en nada con tu vida….

Sasha: en nada…solo que ahora serás famosa…

Makarov: y temida con erza o Mirajane, y serás el orgullo de fairy tail, tendrás la posibilidad de tomar misiones en las que arriesgues tu vida, pero con su recompensa podrías vivir cómodamente el resto de tu vida.

Sasha: ¡¿en serio?!

Natsumi: maestro bueno ya que el examen termino al menos para mí, ¿puedo ir a pasear por la isla?

Sasha: ¿quieres pasear, no te querías ir?

Makarov: ¿claro…natsumi…nat…nat…sumi?

Natsumi" ¿pero ¿qué?, maestro, ¿Por qué su voz suena tan distante, estando tan cerca?!

De repente el escenario frente a natsumi cambia y todo a su alrededor se pone negro.

Natsumi: ¡Qué espera, ¿dónde estoy?, ¿maestro?, ¿Sasha?,¿Qué está pasando?!

Comenzó a correr hacia la nada, gritando…después de correr hasta que las piernas ya no le daban para más, de dejo caer al piso, sus rodillas ya no sentían nada.

Natsumi: Sasha…Sasha…-las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos

¿? -igneel…igneel…

Natsumi: igneel, he escuchado antes ese nombre…, cuando conocí a natsu…no…no…fue ahí, lo conocía mucho antes….

¿?: no puedo, estas locas

¿?:hazlo…ella….

Natsumi: ¿una discusión?

¿?:de todas formas, tienen que ir a alguna parte

¿?:por favor…-las lágrimas corren por su rostro.

 **bueno se que me tarde, pero ya saben que esta historia no morira.**

 **ademas en el siguiente capitulo ya comienza lo bueno, todo hasta ahora fue para meterlos, para un comienzo que entiendan un poco el como sy cuando se va desarrollar la historia.**

 **ah, fairy tail no me pertenece sino a hiro mashima.**


End file.
